


Of Lions and Dragons Red

by sabhnc



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, From a very early point, Historical-style Writing, History, House Reyne-Centric, Period-Typical Underage, So much Canon Divergence, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabhnc/pseuds/sabhnc
Summary: The tale of House Reyne is fantastical and devious, filled with dragonriders and plotting lords, do-gooders and greedy men.OrHouse Reyne attempts to ally itself with the Targaryens early on and never stops trying
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. The Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from most of my works, in a variety of ways. First, it's not a story, it's a history. It's also a biased history, written by an Archmaester from the House.  
> Also, it's unbeta'd, recently finished, and I'm posting it in one go. Hope y'all like it!

**Of Lions and Dragons Red**

**A History of House Reyne, by Archmaester Reynard of the Copper Tower**

Contrary to the treatises written by Lannister lackies and sycophants, it is doubtful that the mighty and powerful House Reyne agreed to kneel before Casterly Rock out of fear for their own safety in war. The forces of Castamere were, at the time, among the most powerful in the modern Westerlands. Instead it is likely, as was written in their own journals, that the King of Castamere instead knelt to save the lives of his people from a brutal war, and even then only after having wed his daughter to Loreon I. His own heir, Regenald, was wed to Loreon’s younger sister.

Much like their overlords, the Reynes wealth and power stemmed from their mines, though their own produced more silver than gold. The two houses remained close through the Age of Heroes, and through the early years of the Andal Invasions. They began to break, however, towards the final years of the Coming of the Andals. While they approved of the policy, seeking a peace with the coming invaders, the Reynes at the time refused to wed their daughters to those who burned the sacred groves. The issue came to a head with the death of Gerold III, and his Andal successor, Joffrey Lydden, who took his good-father’s name, who built the first sept in Lannisport and at Casterly Rock and required his nobles to attend services whenever they visited. While Lord Reynard Reyne was furious, he was also unable to oppose his king, not when new invaders arrived from Andalos every moon and while the near-dozen new houses held both power and sway in the Westerlands. Reluctantly, Lord Reynard knelt before King Joffrey, and his family began to adapt to the changes his successors made. The old alliance between the lions, however, was broken.

Two centuries later, after Andalos was no longer a threat, having been conquered by the Valyrians, House Reyne rose in rebellion against King Loreon II, the great-grandson of Tommen I. King Loreon had gone further than his predecessors in demanding his vassals adhere to the Andal culture. The last straw of House Reyne was his decree that a sept be built within the walls of every lord’s holdfast. Along with several other houses, most notably Crakehall, Banefort, Greenfield, Yew, and Westerling, the sought to guarantee their right of worship. Despite their numbers and early success, the war quickly turned sour for the rebels. Ironborn raiders distracted their ally, House Farman, forcing them to withdraw from the rebellion. The element of surprise soon faded as well. Much of the earlier success was due more to the rebels having fully mustered their troops and catching their enemy with lowered breeches, and less to do with intrinsic power in the Westerlands. A series of battles, led by Lord Marbrand, Lefford, and Lydden, ended the war with most of the lords captured. The Yews and the Greenfields suffered most, most of their lands seized and demoted to the status of landed knights. The Westerlings had their richest mines taken, a development that would leave them unable to maintain their keep in a matter of decades. Houses Banefort, Crakehall, and Reyne, however, were able to escape largely unscathed. The original Lord Reyne had died during the final battle, the elderly Lord Banefort was confined to his bed, and Lord Crakehall still had connection in Casterly Rock who advocated mercy, especially for him.

As a part of their surrender, however, the rebel lords were forced to obey King Loreon’s command, the last of the First Men’s halls now tainted or purified by the presence of the Seven.

By the time of the Targaryen Conquest, the Reynes had long since converted to the Seven, though most still visited (and occasionally prayed in) the godswood. Despite their conversion, however, they maintained a bitter grudge against House Lannister, and attempted to use the Conquest to get revenge. When Loren the Last called his banners, the Reynes refused, instead raising the flag of the three-headed dragon and sending a raven to Dragonstone swearing fealty. Forced by his agreement with the Gardeners, Loren marched south, unable to force his unruly bannermen to heel.

Unfortunately for the Reynes, however, Loren was not so foolish as Mern IX, personally pulling back from the fighting when the inferno began. King Aegon had been misinterpreted as well, for the Conqueror preferred to absorb the kingdoms whole rather than meddle with their lords and borders. As such, Loren was named the Warden of the West. When he returned to the Westerlands he went so far as to punish the Reynes for their disloyalty to him, seizing two mines that bordered on his territory. This act only further infuriated the Reynes against the Lannisters. And, despite Aegon’s petty refusal to become involved in the kingdom’s inner workings, their new Targaryen monarchs were their best chance at revenge.

During their time as refugees in Casterly Rock, Lord Rogar Reyne was one of those kindest to Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaena, though not as king as his younger sister, Janna Reyne, who became one of the Princess’ ‘favorites,’ often sharing a bed with her and Alyane Royce, Melony Piper, or both. After the failed uprising and the death of her husband, Princess Rhaena retreated to Castamere, remaining there until Maegor found and threatened her daughters.

In addition to the political perspective, it genuinely appears that the Reynes cared for Princess Rhaena, comforting her in her grief and even going so far as to build a lair for her dragon, and to offer to find her daughters and shelter them in Castamere, despite the danger Maegor possessed. It is said that when Rhaena was forced to King’s Landing Janna cried for a moon, her mood only lifting when the princess returned after Maegor’s death.

Reluctant to be pulled back into the Game of Thrones and detesting both the capitol and those lords who had refused her brother’s call to arms, Princess Rhaena wed Lord Rogar in a short ceremony only weeks after her return. When Lady Jocasta, Lord Lyman’s wife, ‘suggested’ a gift of a dragon egg to thank House Lannister for its protection, Lord Rogar banished her to the guest corridors, in spite of the feast not having yet begun.

The wedding won the new couple little favor in the capitol, with the Queen Regent hurt and insulted by a letter, written in the groom’s hand, that informed her of the marriage rather than requesting it. Lord Rogar Baratheon, Hand of the King (“the other Rogar,” as Rhaena called him when the man was within earshot) was furious that she wed without permission, and asked the council to demand she return to King’s Landing for a trial. Given the approval of Jaehaerys and Alysanne, both of whom remembered how much their sister loathed King’s Landing and the soft smile she had when speaking of Janna Reyne, the council refused, instead tacitly blessing the marriage, albeit not the way it was done. The king and queen, however, seemed to care little for that caveat, instead sending gifts and their congratulations. Those present at Alysanne and Jaehaerys’ wedding (which the Reynes attended, despite Rhaena’s anger at her brother’s refusal to let her place dragon eggs in her children’s cradles) would note that Janna and Rhaena exchanged the same lust and love-filled looks as the famed pair.

Although it is well known that it was Janna Reyne, not Lord Rogar, who held the heart of Princess Rhaena, she had more than a passing fondness for her lover’s brother. It is said that Rogar’s failure to ask or demand anything of her regarding Dreamfyre (a fact that set him apart from the rest of the nobility she had encountered) endeared him to her, and he was said to be of great comfort when she mourned her daughter Aerea. She certainly held great affection for their three children; Reynold, Alastor (for Rogar’s uncle, a champion of the Westerlands in the tourney following the Dragonpit’s completion and master-at-arms of the Red Keep thereafter) and Ellyn. Much to her dismay, her brother Jaehaerys asked to foster Reynold at King’s Landing. His children, he said, were, “Surrounded by power-hungry sycophants and ill-meaning flatterers. I fear for them, both in spirit and body. I pray that the companionship of as solid a man as your child, given who raised him, will help lessen the effects of my courtiers.”

In King’s Landing, Reynold became close with his younger cousins, especially Princess Viserra. When Reynold stayed in King’s Landing well after a fostering would traditionally end, rumors were that it was for Viserra.

Reynold, like many, had hoped that her sister Saera’s fall would encourage Viserra to tame her vanity. Instead, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Reynold, upon hearing the Queen Alysanne was negotiating a betrothal with Theomore Manderly, begged her not to, claiming it would only increase Viserra’s wildness by adding a sense of desperation as Lord Theomore was well past the age of fifty and had outlived four wives already whilst Viserra was barely five and ten. According to those present, Reynold even resorted to speaking of the politics, something it is well-documented that he hated doing when it came to marriages. The Queen, however, ignored his pleas, instead prematurely announcing the betrothal.

As predicted, the betrothal infuriated and terrified Viserra. In a fit of drunken desperation, she climbed into her brother Baelon’s bed, but was sent away. The event further angered Queen Alysanne, who began preparing for Viserra’s immediate departure.

Sneaking out of the castle for, “one last night of laughter,” Viserra knocked into her companion’s mare while riding back towards the Red Keep. While her companion managed to escape with only bruises, Viserra was thrown into the wall of the Red Keep, her skull cracking against it. Grand Maester Elysar, who tended to her wounds, said it was lucky she had not been killed. Reynold hardly left her side while the maesters attended to her, departing only to sleep, bathe, and (once) to loudly argue with her mother. But while Alysanne still wanted to send her daughter north, digging in to hid her fright, Jaehaerys was openly startled and scared by the near-death. Fearing the loss of another child (having lost six of his children and a grandchild to the gods and a daughter to her own will) he immediately dissolved the tentative betrothal agreement with Theomere Manderly.

When she finally awoke, it seemed that her near-death experience had done what nothing else could--tempered Viserra. The reminder of her own mortality, combined with the nearly year-long recovery, greatly lessened her arrogance and vanity, though she remained vocal and outspoken.

A year and a half after the incident, Viserra asked her father to arrange her betrothal to Reynold. Though he seemed shocked by this, apparently having consigned himself to the scandal of an unwed daughter if it meant keeping her alive, Jaehaerys gladly agreed. Their wedding took place a few moons later, an elaborate celebration in King’s Landing, the couple afterwards moving to Castamere. Within a year, their first child, Rhaenya, was born. It is said that when Lord Rogar passed a few moons afterwards, it was his son’s marriage and wedding gift that gave him the peace of mind to move on.

The wedding gift was a present from King Jaehaerys. Unable or unwilling to give the couple a dragon egg and thus present a possible threat to the throne, Jaehaerys instead gave them something nearly as valuable: a royal charter.

From Rhaena’s letters Jaehaerys had learned just how much the Reynes (and a good deal other lords) hated having to trade through Lannisport. Between the two Houses Lannister, the taxes on the port were extreme. And unlike the taxes Jaehaerys had used to balance the royal accounts, the Lannisport taxes were not only on luxury goods, but on everything, including the shipments of grain the Westerlands required to survive the winter. In response, and as his nephew and good-son’s wedding present, he had granted House Reyne a royal charter for a new port city.

Unsurprisingly, the move infuriated the Lannisters, who had grown used to their monopoly on trade in the Westerlands. At first it angered the other coastal houses as well, both as a blatant act of favoritism and for fear the Reynes might have taxed only just below the levels of the Lannisters. A closer look at the charter, however, revealed that the King had placed maximum levels on the taxes that could be exacted, and that they were far lower than Lannisport’s had been in centuries, a fact that endeared them to the crown and tied their trade (and, by nature, them) closer to the Reynes. The most prominent supporters of the new city, Reynesport, were unsurprisingly House Lefford, whose heir Ellyn had wed, and Lady Banefort, who had married Ser Alastor after he cleansed her lands of bandits.


	2. The Dance and its Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Reyne before and during the Dance

Princess Rhaena died just over a decade after her husband in nearly a peaceful a manner as her husband. Maester Ryan, the maester of Castamere at the time, said, “she left quietly, with a contented sigh, as if looking forward to seeing her beloved Janna and her husband again, having apparently remained on this world to guide her children further into their adulthood.” Janna had passed two years before, succumbing to a fever that briefly swept through the Westerlands. Despite her death, Dreamfyre remained at Castamere, and was claimed in 100 AC by her granddaughter, Rhaenya Reyne, who was twelve at the time, much to King Jaehaerys’ consternation.

When the Grand Council was called a year later, the Reynes joined the Velaryons in supporting Laenor’s claim, though they made a point of supporting Rhaenys claim in her own right first. This further angered Lord Tymund Lannister, who expected his bannermen to obey him in all things and had voted for Viserys. Viserys himself, though he had staked a claim, bore no ill will towards those who had backed Laenor.

Despite supporting Laenor, the Reynes remained close to the Iron Throne during Viserys’ reign. The Lady Rhaenya Reyne in particular was close with Princess Rhaenyra, the two often flying together, occasionally accompanied by Prince Daemon. Neither Viserra nor Lord Reynold much liked the Lord of Flea Bottom. Viserra once said he was, “twice as bad as me in my youth and thrice as dangerous,” warning her daughter to be careful.

At the start of Viserys’ reign, the Reynes visited frequently, more even than they had under Jaehaerys. As the infighting grew stronger, especially between the greens and the blacks, they came increasingly infrequently. After Rhaenyra was forced into marrying Laenor Velaryon, Lord Reynold resigned his post as the King’s Counter, which had necessitated visits to the capitol at least twice a year. Rhaenya continued to travel, though now it was to Driftmark rather than King’s Landing, where she would ride her dragon alongside Laena and Rhaenyra, save for during Laena’s two-year exile in Pentos. Their son, Roger, wed during this time, to Melony Piper, a kinswoman of his grandmother’s favorite by the same name and daughter of Lord Petyr Piper. Jaestin, named for the father who had let Viserra wed Reynold, married Lady Jeyne Arryn, the Lady of the Eyrie, who was both a prominent supporter of Rhaenyra and a critic of Prince Daemon. Rhaenya herself wed the heir of Duskendale, close to her favorite cousins but easily able to travel home with the help of her dragon.

When word came that both Laena and Laenor were dead and that Rhaenyra had wed Daemon, Reynold and Viserra were concerned for their original children and worried that the newlyweds had something to do with their spouses’ similarly-timed demise. Though they were persuaded by the words of Corlys and Rhaenys, they still ended up fostering Daemon’s daughters from his second marriage, Rhaena and Baela, both of whom grew close to Reynard, the son of Roger and Melony, who had been born just a year before them, and his sister, Ella, born a year after.

Given their ties to the Blacks, through the Pipers, the Arryns, the Darklyns, and the royal couple themselves, it should come as no surprise that Lord Reynold and his family supported Rhaenyra’s claim. The Lannisters certainly expected it, joining the Greens before war had been declared on the promised revocation of royal favors from House Reyne, most importantly Reynesport. While Casterly Rock remained strong and wealthy, the loss of income from the Lannisport trade had been noticeable.

The only Black lord in the Westerlands, Lord Reynold and his family were on the front lines. Even worse, thanks to the concealment of King Viserys’ death, the Reynes were caught unawares by the Lannister’s march, and unable to call on their allies or to summon their men. Instead they were forced to seek refuge in the depths of Castamere, protected only by their household guard.

Leading the attack on Castamere was Lord Jason Lannister, who had inherited his father’s hatred for the Reynes. He had marched directly on Castamere, leaving behind only a minimal force to sack Reynesport, hoping to wipe out what he viewed as the, “Infuriating rebel House what knows neither loyalty nor friendship, indeed, naught but blind ambition far above their virtue.”

The depths of Castamere presented a problem for Lord Jason. Even harder to captured than Casterly Rock and far more difficult to enter, the halls beneath Castamere could be defended by a force of fifty knights against thousands of men. The Reynes held closer to three hundred knights in their household, alongside a contingent of archers. If he could not take Castamere, he would need to find a way around it.

“The solution truly presents itself,” he wrote in his journal. “Castamere sits beside a lake, a deep one if my maester is correct. All I must do is direct the water from the lake to the tunnels, and my men are already halfway through digging the canal.”

When the first drops of water entered the tunnels, Lord Reynold banished the women, children, and untrained servants to the higher levels of the tunnels, far from where the water was entering. He quickly gathered his men, casting a glance around the room before ordering the doors opened and charging out.

While the three hundred or so household knights and the two hundred men-at-arms and archers of House Reyne would not be enough to defeat Lord Lannister’s gathered army, that was not the point. The point, rather, was to disrupt the flooding and to distract the army. Rhaenya had decided to visit them a few days before, and had snuck out a back passageway that led to Dreamfyre’s lair.

It worked perfectly. While the knights charged into the fray, arrows preceding them as they went, two-dozen of the men-at-arms hurried towards the canal, shoving in the gathered dirt and rocks that rested on the sides of it. It was a small canal, and channel, really, barely four feet deep. With the Lannister men busy fighting off the knights, damming the man-made channel took only a matter of minutes.

Lord Jason Lannister, no doubt, was reveling in his victory. His ploy had worked, forcing out the reclusive winged lions of Castamere despite their inferior numbers. They were good, he had to admit, especially Roger, who had squired for Ser Cristen Cole in the years when he wore Rhaenyra’s favor.

The dragon’s roar took everyone’s attention, if only briefly for some. Lord Jason killed Lord Reynold Reyne as he watched his daughter with pride. His satisfaction was short-lived, as the newly-minted Lord Roger soon cleaved his head from his shoulders.

With the Lannister army in full retreat, Lord Roger called the banners, as well as his family’s allies. The armies of the Banefort, Ashemark, and the Golden Tooth answered the call. With the Brackens dealt with, the armies of the south-west Riverlands flocked to Castamere as well.

They moved quickly, marching under Lord Roger’s command. The captured Oxcross and surrounded Sarsfield, forcing its young lord to bend the knee to Rhaenyra. From there they marched on Casterly Rock, only to look in horror as they saw smoke rising from Lannisport as longships swarmed the harbor. Under the command of Rhaenya a small section of the army veered off to secure Reynesport while the rest entered Lannisport. Regardless of conflicts, Westermen were Westermen and Ironborn were Ironborn.

Roger Reyne’s army charged into Lannisport with a vengeance, giving no quarter for their surprised and out-numbered foes. They ironborn, shocked by the sudden arrival, were forced to retreat, much of their looted wealth left behind as they took to their ships. In their absence the army took control and imposed order, putting out fires and organizing shelters--those who weren’t maintaining the perimeter and watching out for attacks from Casterly Rock.

When Rhaenya returned that evening it was with a devastating confirmation. Reynesport had been burned as well. The Crag had been sacked, the previous lord’s entrails left hanging from their gates. Fair Isle and Kayce had both been seized.

Deciding to ignore the civil war for the moment, Roger commandeered the abandoned longships and remnants of the Lannister fleet and set sail for the Iron Islands.

Roger split his force in two as they approached the Islands. The larger part would go with Rhaenya to Pyke, where they would sack the Greyjoy stronghold, perhaps even burn it as Aegon had Harrenhal. Roger, on the other hand, was taking the smaller portion to Old Wyk, to lay siege to House Drumm.

Centuries earlier, long before the Doom of Valyria, House Drumm had led a raid on the Reyne lands and slain the Lord of Castamere when he left to meet him. The Drumm had taken his sword, the ancestral sword of House Reyne, as his own. He had sacked the surface levels of Castamere as well before departing, leaving burned tapestries and desecrated heirlooms in his wake.

Now they would get revenge.

The Iron Fleet, along with those of the noble houses, was gathered outside Pyke, hoping to prevent the Westermen from landing. A foolish hope, however, for boats are made of wood and dragons are fire made flesh. Dreamfyre, second-eldest of the Targaryen dragons at this point, descended upon the fleet. Their arrows meant nothing to her, and the pitiful excuse for scorpions they were able to mount on their longships did not fare any better, simply bouncing off her scales or missing her completely.

As poorly as the Battle for Pyke was going for the ironborn, the one on Old Wyk was going worse. With their fleets and armies at Pyke, there was only a small garrison left, alongside the honor guard for Nagga’s Hill. Upon seeing the fleet split and the Red Lion of Castamere, Lord Drumm had left the larger fleet, but barely made it to Old Wyk before Lord Roger. The Westermen landed with a charge, running towards the ironborn who were only minutes off their boat. The better equipped knights and men-at-arms slaughtered the unprepared and unarmored reavers, then proceeded to the Iron Rock, the keep of House Drumm. It was sacked, looted, and burned. Only two members of the house were at the keep, the others killed in Lannisport or at the Battle of the Docks. Both--the former Lord Drumm’s youngest son, a boy of three and ten, and his daughter, a girl of twenty who killed two Reyne bannermen--were killed, the younger being executed. The keep was then torn down and left in ruins. The honor guard of Nagga’s hill were slaughtered, and Nagga’s bones uprooted and taken onto the ships, the Grey King’s Hall set aflame as they left..

Pyke fared little better in the end. After the Burning of the Fleets, the remaining ships scattered, leaving the Westermen free to land. They pillaged the island, leaving Iron Holt in ruins and Lordsport a smouldering wreck. Pyke’s main tower was burned, the stones collapsing as the wood faded into nothingness, the Seastone Chair buried beneath a pile of rubble. The other towers were sacked, the bridges shattered as the looter left. Their destruction finished, the Westermen departed the Iron Islands, sailing back to Reynesport, holds large with stolen treasure, nearly all of it stolen by the ironborn first.

When they returned, a raven awaited them. Rhaenyra had heard of their attack on the Iron Islands, on someone she considered an ally, and demanded to know why. Without consulting her brother, Rhaenya took off, promising to explain the matter to Rhaenyra’s satisfaction.

When Rhaenya arrived, it was to a very different court than she had expected. The death of her sons had unnerved Rhaenyra. Prince Aemond, despite the word of her husband and the dragonseeds, continued to ransack the Riverlands, whose troops had been used in the attack on the Iron Islands. Accusing Rhaenya, Lord Roger, and the whole of House Reyne of treason, she imprisoned her cousin and childhood friend in the dungeons of Dragonstone. An enraged Dreamfyre had to be chased away by a combined effort of Rhaenyra, her children, and the remaining dragonseeds, eventually giving in and flying back to Castamere without her rider.

Unaware of this development, Lord Roger Reyne continued his campaign in the Westerlands, reinforcing the siege of Casterly Rock and garnering or forcing the fealty of Houses Crakehall, Serrett, and Lydden.

By the time news of the capitol’s capture seeped through to the Westerlands, the realm was fully in chaos. The eastern Riverlands were little more than ash and dust despite the victory of the Butcher’s Ball, a mob had killed a toddler, the green Prince Maelor Targaryen. Despite victory seeming near, two of the Dragonseeds had abandoned the Blacks. Despite having three dragons to the Black’s none, the Greens had lost one of their ablest sane commanders, Prince Ormund, at the Battle of Tumbleton. Rhaenyra, it seemed, had grown increasingly paranoid, ordering the arrest of Ser Addam Velaryon and Nettles, the two other dragonseeds. The Green army, leaderless, had abandoned all sense of protocol as they sat in Tumbleton, pillaging it for days on end. Despite their victory the army continued to shrink as divisions emerged amongst the newly-allied troops.

Already Lord Roger Reyne was beginning to question his allegiances, or at least how active he should be in them. This doubt doubled when word came of the Storming of the Dragonpit and the Fall of King’s Landing. According to the accounts of his maester, Viserra, Roger, Melony, and their children wept at the news, their cries echoed by Dreamfyre, who is said to have let out a keening wail as her kin perished.

The Fall of Dragonstone, however, eliminated any doubts Lord Roger had. Not because it convinced him Rhaenyra should have been Queen, or that her children must inherit the throne. Rather, it filled him with rage. Aegon II, their so-called king, had fed Rhaenyra to his dragon in front of her child, and had then subjected his sister to the same fate. No, Roger was no longer fighting for a cause or for the throne. He was fighting for vengeance.

Leaving behind a minimal force to keep order and maintain the siege of Casterly Rock, Lord Roger joined the gathering Riverlords’ host. They met Lord Baratheon’s army in the Battle of the Kingsroad, not two days from King’s Landing. Baratheon’s reckless charge, combined with the skilled archers under the command of Black Aly, led to a slaughter. Baratheon continued the charge, despite his faltering cavalry, his stubborn determination his undoing as Lord Roger led his own cavalry charge, crashing into the Stormlanders’ unprotected flank.

They entered King’s Landing alongside Cregan Stark. Much like the Wolf of Winterfell, Lord Roger was enraged to discover Corlys Velaryon, the most fairweather of Rhaenyra’s supporters, had sent out ravens suing for peace to the Hightower, Storm’s End, and (worst of all in his opinion) Casterly Rock. That it in the midst of a devastating winter and Corlys’ decision meant they would be forced to send their men home to slowly starve instead of dying honorably or living off the stores of traitor made it all the worse.

Despite their mutual anger, even Roger was held during the Hour of the Wolf, and questioned by Cregan Stark as to why he attacked his Queen’s ally, the Red Kraken. The reason, however, was accepted despite no tangible proof, Cregan Stark apparently saying; “Very well. He’s dead, yes? Good.” It was around this time, as word spread of Roger and Rhaenya’s actions in the Iron Islands that he gained the moniker, “the Bloody Lion.”

In the depths of winter and with the Riverlands badly damaged by war, Roger reached out to the Reach in hopes of finding a way to feed his people. Rhaenys, his youngest daughter (named for the Queen Who Never Was) was betrothed to Lord Lyonel Tyrell, a few years her junior. The betrothal contract guaranteed Reyne help with the expansion of Highgarden’s port and a priority on their trade in food during winter. Ella, who had met and fallen in love with Benjicot Blackwood, Lord of Raventree Hall, was allowed to marry him, their wedding taking place within two moons of the Hour of the Wolf. Rumors claim the reason for haste to be a pregnancy, though as Ella’s first child was born two years after their marriage that seems unlikely. More likely is that, with Benjicot’s beloved aunt Alysanne moving north with her husband Cregan Stark, had the wedding been any later there would have been none of his family in attendance. The wedding took place at Raventree Hall, before the weirwood tree.

Reynard Reyne also wed shortly after the war’s end, finally reunited with Rhaena, who had been sent to the Vale for her safety. The two had fallen in love during Rhaena’s long fostering at Castamere, and had expressed the desire to wed before the war. Though much had changed, including Reynard’s knighting after the Battle of the Kingsroad, where he defeated two of Lord Baratheon’s sworn shields, their desire had not. Much of Aegon the Younger’s regency council protested the match, pointing out that with the match the Reynes would control two of the five remaining dragons (the others being the Cannibal, Silverwing (who had gone wild), and Sheepstealer). Lord Thaddeus Rowan, however, allowed the match. Many say it was his notoriously soft heart that allowed the two to wed with royal permission (for truly there was no doubt they would wed) but during the Council meeting Lord Rowan pointed out that the Reynes had been notoriously loyal to the Targaryens and, unlike many others, had never wavered in supporting the Blacks. The wedding was celebrated with the opening of another dragon lair carved into the mountains, this one for Morning, Rhaena’s dragon, once she grew.

There were stumbling blocks to that notorious loyalty, however. The main one during Aegon III’s reign being his hatred of dragons.

The Storming of the Dragonpit had terrified the Reynes, all of whom loved Dreamfyre. They had adjusted her lair, carving out a back exit through the mountain, and another which could only be used by one capable of flight. As Aegon grew older and his attitude toward dragons turned from fear to blind hatred, they posted guards by the entrances of the lairs. After an incident in 138 AC where poison was discovered to be hidden in the dragons’ lairs, security was further tightened, and the Reynes became increasingly secretive, down to the size, number, and names of their dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the Reynes never fought dragon against dragon (bar when Dreamfyre was chased away from Dragonstone). It's my headcanon that having dragons kill each other (culminating in Sunfyre resorting to cannibalism with Grey Ghost) is what caused the Targaryens to lose their dragons for so long--by putting their personal gain so drastically above their dragons' health, they were no longer worthy. As the Reynes in this story did not do that, they will be able to keep their dragons.


	3. The Dragonsbane, his sons, and the Hand of Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Reyne during the time of Aegon Dragsonbane, Daeron I, Baelor, and Viserys II

The wedding of Lady Rhaenys Reyne and Lord Lyonel Tyrell was a spectacular affair, taking place in 145 AC. The Tyrells, personally untouched by the Dance of the Dragons and their lands largely left alone as well, made sure to display their wealth, making it clear that for the first time House Hightower was no longer the wealthiest in the Reach. The Reynes, though far more affected by the Dance than the Tyrells, had in the end benefited from the Burning of Lannisport, most of the sea trade of the Westerlands now running through Reynesport. They (along with their close allies) had also repaired their lands and restored order far quicker than most, helped in that endeavor by the gold taken from the ironborn during the Revenge of the Lions (alternatively, the Burning of the Krakens). In addition to displaying their wealth and power, the marriage solidified the alliance between the kingdom’s largest farmers and the kingdom’s second-largest miners.

In 150 AC, a tentative betrothal was agreed to between Reynard’s son Robar and Aegon III’s daughter Rhaena. The betrothal was the idea of Viserys, Aegon’s brother and Hand. It apparently took several moons to talk Aegon over his hatred of the dragon-loving (and possessing) family.

The betrothal, however, was not one to last. Upon the first meeting of Robar and Rhaena it became clear the two would not get along. Rhaena dreamed of joining the Faith, going so far as to call Robar, “a demented heathen,” for his interest in the Old Gods. Robar, on the other hand, immediately labled Rhaena, “ridiculous and bigoted,” taking the slight at his uncle Benjicot’s gods seriously, having fostered at Raventree Hall for two years. Instead Robar quickly took a liking to Princess Daena, which lasted two years before he realized she preferred her cousin Aegon, at which point he moved on. During this time, in an attempt to mend fences damaged by Aegon’s hatred of dragons, named Ser Reynard to the vacant post of Master of Laws.

Kept in King’s Landing alongside his parents and siblings, Robar eventually became close with Elaena, the youngest of Aegon’s three daughters and three years younger than him. Elaena would later remark that while many men approached her later in life, Robar was the only one to speak kindly of her looks (and of her in general) during her youth. That Robar, much like his ancestors, approved of her shrewd cunning, comparing it to that of his great-grandmother Viserra, who even at four and eighty could talk circles around his grandfather’s bannermen and allies, as well as anyone else who might try.

A betrothal was eventually agreed to in 155 AC. Aegon hoped that tying himself closer to the Reynes would cow his opponents, a strategy that proved largely successful, though that may have had more to do with Reynard’s position as Master of Law than anything else. No one wanted to risk being hunted down by a dragonrider. Not that Reynard was, but at that point the secrecy had increased to the point that none knew which Reynes were or weren’t dragonriders.

Despite his youth (being four years younger) Robar Reyne became close with Prince Daeron. Prince Daeron, judged by many to be a martial prodigy, squired for Ser Reynard, himself once labeled such. The young prince had been knighted at four and ten, judged worthy after defeating three of the Kingsguard and assisting Ser Reynard with a group of bandits. When Aegon III died, Daeron chose Robar as his squire, and immediately began planning his conquest of Dorne.

The Conquest of Dorne was Daeron I’s focus since the day he was coronated, surpassing any thoughts of marriage or heirs, though he did wed his sister Daena to his brother, Baelor, in hopes of weaning Prince Baelor from his obsession with the Faith. In that he utterly failed. He also reaffirmed the betrothal between his youngest sister, Elaena, and Robar, much to both parties’ delight.

When the Conquest began, Ser Reynard was left in King’s Landing, despite his military experience. When asked why, Daeron responded that he needed someone in the capitol in addition to his uncle whom he could trust, adding that should malcontents take advantage of his absence and foment rebellion, Ser Reynard would be able to handle it without disrupting the Conquest.

Early in the campaign, shortly after the Battle of the Pass, Robar saved his King’s life, stopping a sword meant for the King’s neck, taking a glancing blow to his arm in the process. Ignoring the pain from his left arm, Robar grabbed a nearby helmet and slammed it onto the would-be assassin’s head, rendering him unconscious. For his quick thinking and actions Daeron knighted him immediately. Robar, however, did not feel ready for the title of ‘Ser,’ given that he was eleven and decent at best with a sword. As such, for the rest of the Conquest he acted at the Dragonknight’s squire, Prince Aemon agreeing to train him until he was both ready and worthy of knighthood. When the Dragonknight was injured taking a poisoned arrow to protect his king, Robar went with him when he returned to King’s Landing to recover. Within a few moons Daeron had joined them, apparently satisfied with the progress made in Dorne.

Unfortunately, whatever progress he had made was noticeably short-lived. Lord Lyonel Tyrell, the husband of Ser Reynard’s sister, died from hundreds of scorpion stings after having called for a woman, a detail Ser Reynard avoided mentioning when he comforted a grieving Rhaenys. He visited Highgarden for the funeral, joining the whole of his family in comforting the family and helping Rhaenys’ young son, Leo Longthorn, stabilize the Reach and begin his reign.

In early 161 AC, Prince Aemon declared Robar Reyne ready, worth, and skilled enough to merit the title of Ser. Shortly after this private declaration, shared only with his family and his betrothed for fear of alienating King Daeron, the King and the Kingsguard returned to Dorne to once more subdue to errant kingdom. Instead, they were ambushed during the parlay, all save Prince Aemon being killed. While King’s Landing mourned, the recently crowned King Baelor walked barefoot to Sunspear, forging peace and, on the way back, retrieving the Dragonknight from a cage suspended by a pit of vipers, somehow surviving despite multiple bites.

These actions, all three seen as miraculous by both the commons and a great deal of lords, won back their favorable opinion, previously lost when Baelor freed numerous Dornish hostages and publicly forgave his brother’s murderers. By the time he returned to King’s Landing it had expanded beyond that, allowing Baelor to start his reign with a large surplus of goodwill.

Which he promptly squandered. First, by annulling his marriage to Daena and publicly confirming he had never consummated it, Baelor made himself appear weak. Foremost as without a wife and children there was no clear heir, threatening to create another Dance, but also because Daena was a renowned beauty. If Baelor could not consummate a marriage with her, many wondered, could he consummate one at all? His next act continued wasting his goodwill, as he imprisoned his sisters in a tower which he named the Maidenvault, then banned prostitution from the city. Even the smallfolk, who had by and large ignored his earlier actions, threatened revolt at the latest development. Baelor then angered his lords, dissolving the betrothal agreement between Robar and Elaena, decreeing that all his sisters would join the Faith.

Inspired by a vision, Baelor ordered a massive sept be built on Rhaenys’ Hill. Desiring to win back favor with the commons, he began regularly emptying the treasury through charitable gifts, the infrastructure of the kingdom suffering as a result. He gave tax exemptions to lord who placed chastity belts around their daughters, and rewarded those who hit their sons for fathering bastards.

The lords of the realm grew increasingly angry with Baelor, though none so much as the Reynes, who refused to leave their stronghold. Four years after their departure from the capitol, Baelor again refused to honor the betrothal between Robar and Elaena, and demanded in a footnote that the Reynes turn over their dragons to him, as if they were some sort of chattel. Not that Baelor could have known better, having ordered every copy of Septon Barth’s volume burned.

Malcontented lords began visiting Castamere with increasing frequency. Lord Belgrave visited after Baelor forced him to wash the feet of a leaper. Lord Rogar II Baratheon visited after Baelor doubled his taxes for acknowledging a bastard daughter from his youth. Ser Robert Darklyn, who Aegon III had attempted to name Kingsguard during his regency, visited on behalf of his nephew (Rhaenya’s son), who was recovering from a walk of penance Baelor had forced upon him after Lord Darklyn was seen entering a brothel. Their family visited also, Lord Leo ‘Longthorn’ Tyrell, Lord Benjicot Blackwood, and Ser Errys Arryn, heir to the Eyrie and grandson of Ser Jaestin Rayne, all making the journey. From his correspondence it seems unlikely that Lord Reyne would have pressed for a violent uprising. Instead it seems they hoped to gather enough allies to make Baelor step aside in favor of the Small Council. Their movement faltered with the death of Lord Roger Reyne in 166 AC, but his son, Lord Reynard, quickly stepped into his place. Around this time his own son, Ser Robar Reyne, claimed Dreamfyre.

Things came to a head in 170 AC. For moons the lords had been planning to break the princesses out of the Maidenvault, but Daena’s birth gave them both an impetus and an opportunity, with Baelor distracted and Viserys largely busy trying to calm the lords and masses.

On the 5th day of the first moon of the year 171 AC, Lord Reynard, Ser Robar, and Ser Robert, along with several men at arms, snuck into the city. That night they went to the Maidenvault, easily dispatching the few guards posted outside. There were only six of them, all easily convinced by a few gold dragons and an offer of future employment. Not that Lord Reynard or Ser Robar would ever trust them to guard their family, but with enough pay and training they would be fine for guarding the outer gates, or perhaps the equipment sheds.

When King Baelor was informed the following morning that his three sisters had disappeared along with Daena’s bastard daughter he collapsed, though it was likely due to his obsessive fasting as much as the shock. Baelor did not last long, dying four days later despite the efforts of the Grand Maester and the boy High Septon Baelor had claimed could make miracles.

While the smallfolk mourned Baelor’s death, many of the nobles--particularly his courtiers--celebrated. With the three sisters missing (though Viserys had a few guesses) and the memory of the Dance of the Dragons fresh in everyone’s mind Baelor’s uncle Viserys, Hand of the King since the end of Aegon’s regency five and thirty years prior, was crowned Viserys II, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. Shortly after his coronation the Reynes arrived in the capitol, the three daughters of King Aegon III arriving with them. When they were presented in court, Daena holding her newborn babe, Viserys immediately gave permission for Robar and Elaena to marry, and for Rhaena to join the Faith, much to the disgust of her sisters, who cared little and less for the Seven after being locked away for ten years based on their words.

Lord Reynard remained in the capitol, reappointed to his old post as Master of Laws, while the newlyweds departed for Castamere. There Robar would expand the godswood, even planting a second weirwood tree. He had largely converted to the faith of the Old Gods during his fostering at Raventree Hall, and hoped finding a new set of gods could help heal Elaena’s mind after ten years spent in the Maidenvault. They held a second wedding in the godwood at Castamere, officiated by Lord Benjicot. It is said the elderly Viserra died happily after watching her great-grandson wed his love. Others say she came to rest peacefully in the knowledge that after the Dance, Daeron’s arrogance, Aegon’s blind hatred, and Baelor’s madness there was finally a worthy king on the throne. If it was the last of these that helped her find peace, passing just after her hundredth name-day, it her relief would have been unfortunately short-lived.


	4. The Unworthy and the Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Reyne in the time of Aegon IV and the first dozen years of Daeron II

After ruling for just a year, Viserys II Targaryen, the Hand of Kings, died in his sleep at the age of fifty. His son Aegon, known for his appetites in all things, was crowned Aegon IV Targaryen, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. His trueborn son, Prince Daeron, became the Prince of Dragonstone, though he remained in King’s Landing.

Aegon’s reign, for all that he would later be known for, started well. There were dozens of posts in the capitol and hundreds throughout the realm that had been left unfilled since the time of Aegon III. His father had made a good start, but had been too busy undoing the edicts made from Baelor’s madness and refilling the treasury to truly focus on it.

Aegon was, before his mind became corrupted from food, wine, and sex, clever, shrewd, quick-witted, and skilled in practically everything he tried. Working with Lord Reynard, who stayed on as the Master of Laws, and his hand, Lord Bracken, they quickly finished working Baelor out of the legal system, even finishing before Lord Bracken was banished from court along with his daughter for suggesting a possible marriage when Aegon’s sister-wife, Naerys, was recovering from childbirth.

With the exit of Barba Bracken came the entrance of Melissa Blackwood, a cousin of Reynard’s nieces. While progress was still made over the next few years, especially on the matters of appointments and infrastructure, it began to slow. It ceased altogether with the death of Lord Reynard in early 175 AC, at the age of nine and fifty. King Aegon had known Lord Reynard since he was a young man, and had heard of him since before then. The respect he had felt, especially after watching Lord Reynard best his prodigy of a brother and teach the Young Dragon how to fight, stuck with him even as he became increasingly arrogant over the years. That his father had respected Lord Reynard only added to that, as did his daring to break the three princesses out of the Maidenvault. Aegon had thought himself brave for defying the King and his father the Hand in sneaking off with Daena (and he still did) but a full-on jailbreak, complete with hiring the men guarding the tower, was a combination of ballsy and mischievous that greatly appealed to the king. By the time Aegon ascended to the throne, Lord Reynard was perhaps the only lord who could get Aegon to refocus or rethink.

There was a public mourning for Lord Reynard, lasting two days, his open casket lying in Baelor’s Great Sept. Aegon could think of no better way to honor Lord Reynard than with a public honor that subtly insulted his cousin’s memory. Elaena and Robar, according to the princess’ accounts, were rather pleased with the decision. It almost, Elaena wrote, “makes up for being forced into the creation of my  brother’s tormenter’s madness to have it and him so defied by mockery. Daena, it seems, enjoys it even more than I, confessing she broke out into laughter after being told.”

After the mourning in the capitol, Robar and Elaena took Reynard’s body to Castamere. There, in accordance with the traditions of their Valyrian ancestors, it was burned with dragonfire, and the ashes collected in an urn. In accordance with the traditions of the ancient Reynes, the urn was then interred beneath his statue in the Hall of Ancestors.

Despite the death of their lord, it was a happy time in the lands of Castamere. Robar and Elaena proved fertile, Elaena bringing six children into the world, though Robbart died in infancy; Rogar, Alysanne, Myra, Rhaena, Robbart, and Reynard. Robar and initially suggested Aemon for their third son, but Elaena demanded to name a son after the man who helped rescue her from the Maidenvault rather than one who helped keep her there.

The lands prospered during these years as well. While Robar ruled the lands of Castamere, Elaena ran Reynesport. She was clever, shrewd, and had a good head for logic and figures. Within a few years she had streamlined, clarified, and updated the tax code. The dock pegs were now set exactly ten feet apart, eliminated the need to eyeball or hand-measure the length of a ship when it came into port. Rather than tax goods by the crate they were taxed by weight, with each item having a specified cost, enumerated in a massive manual. Granted, it took another two years to get all the harbor masters literate, but it was worth it to close the loophole in the previous tax system, which had encouraged merchants to store things in massive crates twice a man’s height. Even if it wasn’t ridiculous, it clogged up the docks when someone tried to unload something so unwieldy. Oh, and to further discourage the ridiculous crates, all items would be weighed in the crate in which they were shipped. In all, the income from the port more than doubled over the course of the decade.

Shocked by how much more efficient the docks were with literate harbor-masters, Robar asked Elaena to try the experiment in the castle as well. To their immense surprise, wide-spread literacy opened a whole host of doors. While it changed little for the maids and attendants, the clearer manner of messages--written word, rather than an order passed between three people before arriving at its destination--greatly increased the accuracy and efficiency of the castle blacksmith, the cooks, and even with the horses, the maester’s words no longer subject to possible misinterpretation. Based off of the numbers Elaena ran, teaching the head miners to read and write had the potential to increase their output by a fifth to a quarter.

The greatest change--or potential change, rather--was with the guards. Reading and writing opened up the possibility of guard towers sending messages by raven, far faster than a rider on ever the swiftest horse, especially if it was a threat to the dragon lairs. It would even enable them to send word to their allies should they be caught off-guard again, as they were in the Dance of the Dragons. No one would think to shoot a bird flying from a guard tower, or even to place archers there in the first place.

It was around this time that Rogar, like Robar, was sent to foster at Raventree Hall. Alysanne went as well, wanting to hear stories and learn about one of her namesakes, Black Aly. Unexpectedly, they arrived around the same time as Melissa Blackwood and her children.

Alysanne and Rogar got along well with their kin. Alysanne bonded with Mya and Gwenys almost immediately. It took far long for Brynden and Rogar to form a friendship, but they eventually did, Brynden training Rogar to shoot, Rogar teaching Brynden the sword tricks he’d learned from his father, who had learned them from King Daeron and the Dragonknight themselves.

It is said that when Reynard visited his eldest siblings he fell instantly with Gwenys, which in turn made Rogar realize his feelings for Mya. Alysanne is also said to have fallen in love around this time, namely with Tristan Vance, the heir of Wayfarer’s Rest. How accurate these tales of love are is unknown, though all three pairs are said to have been happy in marriage.

Whatever the truth, it is known that when Robar went to King’s Landing the next year, he approached King Aegon about betrothals. Both the King and his Small Council were shocked, though for vastly different reasons. The Small Council was divided between those who were shocked that a powerful and noble house would lower themselves to wedding bastards, while the others were wondering why they hadn’t thought of it and if they could ask in the coming months without looking like they wanted to garner favor. The King, however, was shocked for a different reason. He had hoped his daughters and sons would find matches worthy of them, but had never considered that the scions of a great house could be interested. Not that it was entirely surprising, coming from the Reynes. Lord Rogar had wed a woman known for sleeping with other women, either to keep her safe, to keep her close to her favorite lover (his sister) or for personal gain. Lord Reynold had wed the infamously disruptive and unladylike Viserra, going so far as to yell at her mother after her near-death incident.  _ “Whatever the reason,”  _ he later wrote;  _ “House Reyne often seeks unusual brides, and most certainly usual manners of wedding them. Rumor (legend?) claims Ser Alastor killed every bandit in the Banefort lands to marry its lady and the Darklyns still tell tales of how Rhaenya flew over head three times before landing and starting the negotiations. Asking after my bastard daughter in the middle of a council meeting is veritably normal in comparison.” _

The betrothal contracts themselves were settled by Lord Robar Reyne and the Small Council, the King having given his permission. As it turned out, however, the contracts themselves were of little importance compared to the King’s favor, as was often the case with Aegon. Taking the Teats from the Brackens and giving them to the Blackwoods was just the most famous example of his potent and blatant favoritism. The contracts were relatively plain, including a decent but not extravagant dowry from the Crown (though far more than the lords of the Small Council would have wished). What changed things were the royal edicts, written by Aegon shortly after the tournament in which he acknowledged Daemon Waters (later Blackfyre) and gave him the Targaryen’s ancestral sword. The edicts declared that, upon the marriage of Reynard Reyne to his daughter Gwenys, “the lands north of the Blackwater Rush and west of Tumbler’s falls, ending a mile west of the Hollow Hill, shall be theirs to rule, and their children after them,” and that a hundred-thousand gold dragons would be set aside to help restore the Stoney Sept to a seat fit for a Princess of the Blood. Upon the marriage of Rogar Reyne to his daughter Mya, “the unclaimed mines of Pendric Hills and Nunn’s Deep, along with all lands in between the two and between the two and Castamere shall be theirs to rule, and shall thence be considered a part of the lands of Castamere.” The edicts greatly angered the Lannisters, who had previously been able to heavily tax the unclaimed lands, and irked the nearby Turnberrys, who were far closer to the mines than Castamere, and had considered them practically theirs. It drew more mixed feelings in the Riverlands, as the Stoney Sept had been left without proper governance since long before the Conquest. It angered some, however, as House Wayn considered Tumbler’s Falls a part of their territory, while the Vyprens had been trying to lay claim to the quarries near Hollow Hill for decades. Despite their anger, however, the edicts would be upheld by King Daeron II.

Princess Daena passed a year before King Aegon. She had watched with pride as her son defeated his fellow squires, and then with what seemed to many to be nervous happiness when Aegon finally acknowledged him, going so far as to gift her son Blackfyre, the sword of conquerors. It is unknown whether, had she lived, Princess Daena would have urged her son to take the Iron Throne. While many scholars would say the answer is an obvious yes, it is worth noting that she never pressed King Aegon to acknowledge their son and that she greatly valued her freedom after leaving the Maidenvault, going so far as to give the members of the Kingsguard sweetsleep whenever Viserys assigned them to guard her.

Regardless of the answer, in truth it does not matter. Princess Daena passed in the year 183 AC and was mourned greatly by her son, her sister Elaena, and her family. It is unknown whether or not Rhaena mourned her from her place in the Starry Sept. King Aegon passed shortly thereafter, in the early months of 184 AC, his death mourned by far fewer, though a great deal more pretended to care than had for Daena. While his deathbed legitimizations would eventually rock Westeros to its core, in the immediate aftermath they did nothing. Prince Daeron was crowned King Daeron II.

It is unknown why King Daeron abided by his father’s will. The deathbed legitimizations he could not undo, but the unofficial agreement with the Archon of Tyrosh and the royal edicts in case of the Reyne-Rivers weddings could both have been cancelled. Instead Daeron abided by them, going so far as to grant his half-brother a tract of land along the Blackwater Rush along with enough coin to build his own keep. It is unknown why he did this, although many have speculated that it could have been an attempt to give Daemon a happy life, either out of familial or general love or in an attempt to make Daemon content and reluctant to stake his claim on the Iron Throne.

The reasons as to why he kept to Renye-Rivers edicts in place are far more obvious and varied. Although they hadn’t been seen outside of the Castamere lands in decades, prompting speculation as to their demise, Daeron was fairly confident at the time that the Reyne dragons still lived--at the very least, guard still stood outside their lairs, and scorched earth still popped up here and there alongside damaged trees.

Even if there weren’t dragons the Reynes were still worth courting, though perhaps not enough to justify Aegon’s edicts. They held the second-most banners in the Westerlands, and were catching up to the Lannisters when it came to raw wealth. They managed the largest seaport on the western coast north of Oldtown and the largest silver mines in the country. They were tied to the Tyrells, the Blackwoods, the Vances, the Pipers, the Arryns, and the Darklyns. They were allied with the Baneforts, Leffords, and Marbrands, and enjoyed a close relationship with the Farmans and the Crakehalls. Most importantly, they were tied directly and repeatedly to the Targaryens, and without their penchant for sibling incest. They were the last people known to ride dragons, even if they had gone. They possessed more legitimacy than even the best master-at-arms could shake a stick at. If Daeron had alienated them, they could have posed a major threat to his reign, all the more with the rumors of his own parentage and the meaning of the sword Blackfyre.

There was an additional benefit to maintaining his father’s edicts, of course. If Daeron disrupted his father’s legacy, the rumors about his parentage would grow exponentially. It was politically safer to maintain course.

Keeping a close relationship with the Reynes had another benefit, of course--Elaena Targaryen. She had nearly tripled the incomes from Reynesport since she left King’s Landing, and with the throne in debt thanks to Aegon’s gluttony and likely to go further with promises made the the Reynes, Daemon, and the Archon of Tyrosh, Daeron needed a financial magician. Fortunately for him, he had one. Or rather, his cousin did.

Lord Robar Reyne was named Master of Coin in the first year of Daeron’s kingship. Lord Ambrose Butterwell was the King’s Hand, Jacaerys Velaryon (Baela’s son) was Master of Ships, the Grand Maester was a Reachman named Galan, and Red Robert Flowers served as the Lord Commander. The remaining official positions (Master of Laws and Master of Whispers) were filled by Dornishmen, an addition four of whom sat on the council in general advisory roles. The prevalence of the dornish, who were still a separate country, regardless of the King’s marriage, sat poorly with the court, especially those from the Reach and the Stormlands.

Lord Robar remained largely quiet on the Small Council, though he did not shy from saying what he thought when he wanted to. While it was his wife conducting most of the duties associated with the Master of Coin, it was still Robar with the seat on the council, though he did his best to tell her all that was said. An exhausting job, and thankless, for the cretins tended to talk much and say little.

In 189 AC, Mya Rivers wed Rogar Reyne. As promised, Daeron upheld the edicts of Aegon IV, making the newlyweds ruling nobility and very wealthy. Lord Robar had been building them a keep between the two mines, something good enough for a Princess of the Blood, yet practical enough that it could be turned into a military installation once they took over Castamere. According to his own writings, Robar was nervous until he saw Mya and Rogar’s reactions. Mya Reyne described it as having, “Thick walls of solid stone, strong enough to keep out all but a dragon, built on a slight slant to throw off stones should someone lay siege with trebuchets and catapults (at least that is what my husband believes) yet inside it is richly decorated, nearly as luxurious as King’s Landing yet so much more relaxing, homely, welcoming. The Red Keep is gorgeous, but it is not a home, not even to those who spend nearly their whole lives within its walls. This is. Gods, if this is what a secondary keep is like I cannot imagine what Castamere must be like.”

Three years later, Reynard Reyne wed Gwenys Rivers in a ceremony just as elaborate as their siblings’. More so, truly, as Gwenys worshiped both the Old Gods and the New, and was thus more willing to put up with the frills of the Seven than Mya was. The newlyweds moved into their keep immediately after the wedding. Unlike most, it was close to the city center, at the base of a hill. It’s walls had been rebuilt strong and tall, and its guards were more wary than most, but it remained close to the heart of town. Reynard and Gwenys knew that after centuries without nobility, the people of the Stoney Sept would be cautious of them at the very least. In order to ingratiate themselves to their new subjects, Reynard and Gwenys had built their keep where a derelict warehouse had stood, and held an open court once a sennight. They hoped their openness would earn the the trust of the commons, while the gold they brought to revitalize the trade along the river would earn, however grudgingly, their gratitude. They had even designed their arms cautiously, taking the red lion rampant of the Reynes and adding a seven-pointed shield upon its arm. They had considered placing a weirwood tree on the shield, but had decided against it, fearing being labeled heretics before they even arrived. Instead they had chosen a black field to honor Gwenys’ mother’s family.

A year after that marriage and the founding of House Reyne of the Stoney Sept, Alysanne Reyne wed Ser Tristan Vance, heir of Wayfarer’s Rest, in 194 AC. That same year her youngest sister, Rhaena, wed Ser Denys Marbrand, the heir of Ashemark. Myra was wed a year later, in 195 AC, to Ser Nyles Rowan, heir of Goldengrove, and the grandson of Lord Leo ‘Longthorn’ Tyrell, her father’s cousin, thus reaffirming the Tyrell alliance and throwing in the Rowans with their vast fields and river route to Highgarden.


	5. The Blackfyres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Reyne during the First, Second, and Third Blackfyre Rebellions, plus the years inbetween and leading up to the Peake Uprising. Bonus: a look at the thoughts of House Lannister

House Reyne’s marriage alliances had not been made a moment too soon. In 196, Daemon Blackfyre rashly decided to stake his claim. Within a month word reached Daeron’s ear, but the master-at-arms of the Red Keep was loyal to Daemon, resulting in a failed arrest.

Sent west to gather their men, Elaena and Robar spent nearly the entire trip talking about who they should support. Eventually, they settled on an agreed-upon conclusion, arriving at it before they reached Castamere.

Daena had been the rightful queen, they agreed. But she also would have been a bad one, as she neither wanted the throne nor cared for its responsibilities. Granted, she would have been better than Aegon, but that said practically nothing.

Daena had never staked a claim on the throne, not for herself or her son. She had thereby abdicated it to Viserys, and then to his heir, Aegon. As such, Daeron was the rightful heir. Unless he was a bastard, which Robar and Elaena agreed he very well could have been, not that they blamed Aemon or Naerys if they went down that path.

Truly, they decided, it did not matter. Either way, both Daemon and Daeron had, at the very least, some form of legitimate claim. Which meant they needed to choose not the best ruler, not the heir. Daemon had never had the temperment for a ruler, the same way Daeron lacked the ideal temperment for a military leader. While both had their strengths and weaknesses, Daeron acknowledged his, assigning his more martial sons, Brynden (as Robar and Elaena thought of him, having seen him grow up during their visits to Raventree Hall), and Lord Hayford the task of leading their armies. Daemon, however, ignored his weaknesses, instead surrounding himself with warriors even rasher than he.

Daeron was the king Westeros needed. Daemon wasn’t. To Robar and Elaena it was as simple as that.

According to the writings of Aegor ‘Bittersteel,’ an account none should read without taking precaution for how poisonous and bitter he had become by the point he put quill to parchment, Daemon had hoped his maternal aunt would sway the Reynes to his side. He hated that she had instead supported her husband in siding with Daeron, but believed it could be worked around. Like most at the time, Daemon believed the Reynes no long had dragons, as none had been seen since early in the reign of Aegon III, a half-century earlier.

Reaching out to the Lannisters, he promised them much the same as Aegon II had during the Dance: an end to royal favors and the Reynes put in their place. This time, however, the Lannisters hesitated.

Lord Damon Lannister was unlike his great-grandfather Jason in many ways. First and foremost, he was cautious. Secondly, he made his plans based on worst-case scenario. Doing so had been drilled into him by his father, and his father before him, and his father before him, starting when Lady Joanna ensured her young son Loreon, the infant lord, knew  _ exactly _ what was at risk otherwise.

By all rights, House Lannister should have been ended during the Dance of the Dragons. Had the ironborn not attacked Lannisport, had Lord Reynold been any less caring towards the people of the Westerlands as a hole, the gates of Casterly Rock would have been melted into slag by dragonfire and the Rock sacked bitterly as the Bloody Lion had taken Old Wyk.

Ironic as it was, the Lannisters owed their continued survival to the Red Kraken, who had been so determined to injure them. Well, to him and pure luck.

Lord Damon didn’t like the Reynes, and he knew they didn’t like him. He, much like his ancestors, hated how powerful their bannermen were, how much closer they were to the Iron Throne than them. Damon would have loved to take a bit out of the Reyne’s land and wealth, or at the very least their pride. He wouldn’t do it, however, if it risked his House.

So, he sat down and began to write and ponder. He didn’t think the Reynes still had dragons (no one had seen them for a half-century) but he wasn’t sure. Which meant he needed to consider it as if they had them. Anything else would risk annihilation, and if there was one thing Lannisters stood for more than gold, power, and pride it was self-preservation.

First the facts, then the speculation.

Fact One: The Reynes already know war is coming, and have gathered their banners.

Fact Two: Our bannermen outnumber theirs.

Fact Three: Our bannermen are roughly equally trained and equipped

Fact Four: If the Reynes have called their banners, they have likely called their allies.

Fact Five: The Tyrells will not be able to answer, nor the Rowans, as the war in the Reach is too active for them to spare men.

Fact Six: The Vances won’t be able to spare men either, nor the Blackwoods, at the moment at least.

Fact Seven: The Arryn’s are too far away to help the Reynes.

Fact Eight: The Tarbecks have already declared for the Blackfyres, and will eagerly join us if we promise a share of Castamere’s wealth.

Fact Nine: Even with the Tarbecks, the combined forces of Ashemark, Banefort, Castamere, and the Golden Tooth would far outnumber us.

Fact Ten: Even if we met and managed a victory, the Vances and Blackwoods will likely be able to spare troops soon, as they vastly outnumber the Brackens and Shawneys. Even if they advance on the Lothstons, it is likely they could spare a few thousand men.

Question One: If I declare for the Blackfyres, which of my bannermen would obey?

Supposition One: The Tarbecks have already declared for them, and are connected to the Yews and Westerlings through marriage, both of whom would likely respond.

Supposition Two: Lords Turnberry, Drox, and Falwell, along with Sers Greenfield and Peckledon, are angry at the Reynes and envious over their newly-acquired mines. If a hint of gold or land is offered, they will likely join as well.

Supposition Three: As I am tied through my marriage to the Lyddens, through my mother to the Presters, and through my daughter’s betrothal to the Crakehalls, they would all likely join.

Supposition Three-Addendum: Considering how close the Crakehalls are to the Oakhearts, who are divided, and the Tyrells and Rowans, who are fervent supporters of the Targaryens, it is less likely that they would join me than originally thought.

Supposition Four: It is unlikely that the Farmans would join me, given their history with the Reynes. The same is likely true for Lord Serrett, who is tied indirectly to them through House Vance of Wayfarer’s Rest.

Question Two: Would I be likely to win in the Westerlands if I declare for the Blackfyres?

Fact One: If those supposed to support me do, our army would more than double that of our enemy’s. As such, the answer is likely yes, in the immediate sense.

Question Three: What if the Reynes still have dragons?

Option One: Scorpions.

Problems: Without the active assistance of House Crakehall or Farman we lack the wood and craftsmen to build scorpions large enough to kill the Reyne dragons when last they were seen, let along for however big they would be now.

Option Two: Poison.

Problems: The Reynes have been able to detect attempts to poison their dragons in the past. According the the maesters, it is also likely that, due to their size and fiery nature, it would take considerable time to poison a dragon to the point of death or inaction.

Option Three: Find another dragon.

Problems: Where? Who would ride it?

Option Four: Surprise attack on the dragons.

Problems: There are still guards posted outside the dragon lairs. Given how shaken the Reynes and Targaryens were by the Storming of the Dragonpit it is incredibly unlikely any dragons would be chained, and quite likely there would be a way for them to fly to safety even if we manage to approach unscathed.

Question Four: If I take the Westerlands, could I hold them?

Fact One: Targaryen forces outnumber Blackfyre forces in the Riverlands.

Fact Two: Targaryen forces are roughly equal to Blackfyre forces in the Reach.

Fact Three: Blackfyre forces outnumber Targaryen forces in the Stormlands.

Fact Five: Targaryen forces outnumber Blackfyre forces in the Vale.

Fact Six: Targaryen forces vastly outnumber Blackfyre forces in Dorne.

Fact Seven: Blackfyre forces are roughly equal to Targaryen forces in the Crownlands.

Supposition One: The North is unlikely to become involved in this war in any way.

Fact Eight: The Reach and the Riverlands are closest to the Westerlands.

Supposition Two: The fighting in the Reach is unlikely to end in time for either side to interfere in the Westerlands.

Supposition Three: Between Lords Tully, Blackwood, and Vance, Lord Bracken and Shawney will likely be force to surrender soon.

Supposition Four: Lord Darry will likely not need the full force of Lords Tully, Blackwood, and Vance to aid him.

Supposition Five: Lord Tully is likely to aid Lord Darry before Lord Reyne.

Supposition Six: Lord Reyne of the Stoney Sept will want to aid his family.

Supposition Seven: Lords Blackwood and Vance, tied by marriage (thrice over, in the case of House Blackwood) will want to aid their allies.

Fact Nine: With the forces of Lords Blackwood, Vance, and Renye of the Stoney Sept, the forces and allies of Castamere would outnumber our own.

According to his journals, Lord Damon Lannister then threw his quill onto the desk, stared out the window, and intoned;

“Fuck.” The Lannisters would stay out of the Blackfyre Rebellion. Just because the couldn’t get away with attacking the Reynes didn’t mean he was going to aid them.

Without Lannister support, the Tarbecks were left alone in the Westerlands. The small army they had fielded, less than a thousand men, fled at the sight of the Reyne banners. Tarbeck Hall was easily captured, as was Lord Tarbeck. Upon seeing the Reyne banners he tried to hide his loyalties, which only infuriated Lord Robar. Lord Tarbeck was tried for treason and executed while his son and heir was sent to Castamere as a hostage and prisoner.

The Westerlands secured, Lord Robar marched south, joining in the chaotic mess of the war in the Reach. Over the next few moons the westermen fought in a half-dozen battles and scores of skirmishes, often allying with one section of House against another from the same House.

Both armies had made their way east, heading towards King’s Landing. Somehow, despite arriving from all directions, the Red and Black dragons managed to set up camps before the battle instead of simply crashing into each other’s van unexpectedly.

After a consultation with Brynden and the two princes, Lord Robar was nervous. So too were his sons. After the War Council, Brynden, Baelor, and Melkor noticed the Reynes conversing quietly off to the side of the woods. Baelor and Melkor thought nothing of it, they would later recall. Simply anxious words between family. Bryden though, have been fostered with Rogar and knowing both his father and brother quite well, felt something was amiss. Exactly what he couldn’t say, something that he would later confess greatly irritated him, given his great senses and greenseer and warg abilities.

The two armies met early in the morning, their vans coming together with the sound of screams and steel. Daemon’s ferocity was unmatched, displaying all the skill of the Dragonknight and the nature of his namesake. He personally led the van, cutting through the hasty shield-wall assembled by Lord Arryn, personally killing the Wyl and the Knight of Ninestars before defeating Ser Gwayne Corbray of the Kingsguard.

Arrows began flying at Daemon and his van, but the Black Dragon ignored them, pressing forward with his attack, letting his flank deal with the problem his half-brother posed. Then they heard a roar, echoed by two more.

The entire battlefield was transfixed as they watched the approaching dragons. The largest two, ridden by Lord Robar and Ser Rogar respectively, were Dreamfyre and Morning. The third, ridden by Princess Elaena, was a dragon none had seen before. Its scales were a pale, milky white that seemed to glow, turning the white of a blazing fire when struck by the morning sun. Her horns and crest were a pale gold, as were her eyes, though those were flecked with silver. Moonfyre, she was called, hatched from Princess Elaena’s cradle-egg, though the Reynes refused to say how it had been done. None could take their eyes from the beautiful and terrifying sight.

None, that was, save Brynden Rivers. The Blood Raven was transfixed as well at first, but soon shook himself from it. While the battle sat halted, he knocked and drew an arrow along his pale weirwood bow, carefully aiming. Then he let lose, holding his breath as he waited to learn the gods’ will. The arrow flew through the air before landing, catching the frozen Daemon Blackfyre in the neck. Two more joined it soon afterwards, one breaking itself on Daemon’s plate, the third piercing his armor and knocking him to the ground. Daemon fell, then all hell broke loose.

The dragons, who had briefly appeared to be floating gently towards the battlefield, dove, their roars turning into high-pitched screeches as they gave their war-cry before opening their maws. Dragonflame engulfed the Blackfyre Van, the screams of burning men heard loud and clear even over the beating of gigantic wings. Like all dragons, Dreamfyre and Morning had continued to grow. Dreamfyre, edging closer and closer to two hundred years, was fast approaching the size of Vhagar. Morning was now closer to the size of Vermithrax when last he flew into battle.

The combination, watching their leader fall under the weight of several arrows, then the emergence of dragonflame, broke the Blackfyre army. They scattered, many of them fleeing towards the coast. Those that stayed, attempting to rally for another attack, fell to dragonflame. Thousands simply surrendered, throwing down their weapons and quickly working to take off their armor, sweltering when standing close to the inferno of dragonflame.

The Second Field of Flame, as it came to be known, established several things. First, it ended the Blackfyre Rebellion. Daemon and his two eldest sons had died. Blackfyre (the sword) had been recovered from the battle by Ser Rogar and returned to King Daeron. Second, it confirmed that the Reynes indeed still had and rode dragons. More of them than ever, it seemed. The presence of a third dragon, ridden by Princess Elaena, caused many to wonder if the Reynes had more dragons, and what they were doing to hatch their eggs, as the Targaryen attempts (thus far Viserys’ hired sorcerers and Baelor’s constant praying) had utterly failed. In confirming the presence of the Reyne dragons, it also re-establish House Reyne as one of the (if not  _ the _ ) most important and powerful houses in Westeros and the World, regardless of not even being lords paramount.

With the war over, the armies disbanded. Lord Robar returned to King’s Landing alongside his wife to resume service as master of coin. His son, Ser Rogar, Lord of the Hills and Castellan of Castamere, returned home and in nine months (give or take) had a new son, Robert Reyne.

The end of the Blackfyre Rebellion created a baby boom, to no one’s surprise. The war had taken place towards the end of spring. As summer blossomed and the relief of survival sunk in couples throughout Westeros began welcoming newborns. Within two years of the Second Field of Fire, that included each of Lord Robar and Princess Elaena’s five surviving children.

In 208 AC, Rhaenya Reyne wed her betrothed, Lyonel Baratheon, heir of Storm’s End. Unfortunately, the Great Spring Sickness targeted the Reynes as much as anyone else. Rhaenya died in mid 209. Renold, the eldest son of Lord Reynard of Stoney Sept and Gwenys Rivers, died only a few moons afterwards, a few days after Lord Robar’s death, both from the same cause.

Lyonel Baratheon caught but survived the Sickness. For the next year and a half he mourned the loss of his wife and their unborn child. It is said that it took the loving but firm care of his former good-sister, Alysanne Reyne, to coax him out from his mourning. A year after his re-emergence, Lyonel was forced to take over as Lord of Storm’s End. His father had survived the Sickness, but was severely weakened and was killed by a cold in early 212 AC. A few moons later, he wed Alysanne Reyne, crediting her as; “the reason I did not fade into nothingness, the reason I get up in the morning.”

At the urging of the two involved, in 210 AC King Aerys arranged a betrothal between Robert Reyne, heir of Castamere, and Princess Daella Targaryen, his brother Maekar’s eldest daughter. The betrothal agreement had been largely painless, as both Lord Rogar II and Prince Maekar (along with Robert, Daella, and Aerys) though the match to be a good one.

In 212 AC, wanting to have earned his spurs before the wedding, Robert Reyne left for the Whitewalls Tourney at the age of four and ten, not realizing it was in truth a traitor’s summit.

Robert did well in the tournament, defeating Ser Galtry the Green in the second round, then beating ‘Ser Jon the Fiddler’ in the third, not realizing that ‘Ser Jon’ was in reality Daemon II Blackfyre. It was a fact Robert remained unaware of until the Bloodraven appeared outside of the castle walls. Daemon II walked out of the castle, a knife held to Robert’s throat, demanding single combat or he’d kill the boy.

Not particularly inclined towards dying, Robert took advantage of Daemon’s anger-filled, attention-poor state, grabbing his knife arm before jumping upwards and slamming the back of his head into the front of Daemon’s hard as he could. While Robert’s vision was too fuzzy to notice even after he was facing the right way, Lord Blackwood, a cousin of Robert’s, would frequently recall with gales of laughter the expression on Daemon’s face at having his nose broken by his own underaged hostage. Daemon even dropped his dagger in surprise to clutch at his face, making it all the easier for Lord Brynden’s men to arrest the pretender. Robert, however, bore a long scar across his chest from where the knife cut through his clothes when he jumped. Although it was not in the manner he intended, Robert was knighted by his distant relative, Lord Starling Darklyn; “for confirmable skill, commendable ingenuity, unquestionable bravery, and great comedy.”

Later that year, Dagon Greyjoy attacked Fair Isle. Unwilling to let such an insult to the Westerlands stand, Lord Rogar II Reyne set out to remind the ironborn of the lesson they had been taught during the Dance. Unfortunately, the ironborn had remembered to think of the dragons this time around, their traditional longships peppered with larger galleys boasting compliments of scorpions.

Fortunately, dragons are good for more than a simply direct attack.

Lord Rogar, flying Morning, and his mother, Princess Elaena, flying Moonfyre, sped above the ironborn fleets. Every eye was focused on them as the scorpion boats aimed at the swiftly-moving dragons. It took the ironborn far too long to realize the dragons weren’t attacking but simply dodging. By that point it was too late.

While the ironborn were distracted with the dragons above, Ser Robert and his men on the boats had pushed forward eight ships full of sulphur and saltpeter. As the ships neared the enemy scorpions, the Westermen let loose hails of fire arrows. They connected with the ships’ decks, the flames quickly spreading over the well-oiled surface, following the trail into the hold.

The ships came apart with a massive explosion, one louder than any thundercloud, louder even than the roar of any dragon still living. Even the dragons seemed startled by the noise, flinching in midair.

The force of the explosions destroyed the scorpion ships, along with most of their escorts, leaving only the traditional longships. It also created a tidal wave, one so large it capsized some of the smaller longships. Even a few of the mighty Farman vessels nearly tipped over as the tidal wave rushed past them.

This time the dragons had no mercy on the fleet, burning every ship they could find. As the Reynes had exacted their revenge on the Drumms, they instead focused on the ruling houses. Pyke was sacked for Lord Dagon, Saltcliffe for his wife, and Orkmont for his mother. Each of the three isles received the same treatment Pyke and Old Wyk got during the Dance. The castles and keeps were torn down, the ports and buildings left nothing but smoldering ruins, the warriors slaughtered to a man, the hoarded and stolen treasures taken, and the holy sites of the Drowned God destroyed or removed. Quellon Greyjoy, Lord Dagon’s heir was taken from the Islands and sent to be raised in the Shield Islands. When Ser Robert returned he was different to how he left, appearing distant and cold. Lord Rogar, Lady Mya, and Princess Elaena all eagerly welcomed Daella when she showed up. The betrothed pair went for long walks in the godswood and elsewhere, and for long rides through their lands. It took time, as all things do, but Daella’s presence, kindness, goodness, and continued love helped reassure Robert that while he had done bad things while fighting the ironborn, that did not necessarily make him a bad man.

Princess Daella Targaryen and Ser Robert Reyne were wed at the Great Sept in 215 AC. Unlike many such weddings, they kept their feast limited in courses, instead using the money set aside to provide a smaller feast for the commons. Their first son, Roger Reyne, was born just over a year later.

When Aegor Rivers attempted to lead another Blackfyre Rebellion in 219, House Reyne was one of the first to gather their arms. The Targaryens had not explicitly called them, but the Reynes appeared anyways, along with the Baratheons, the Penroses, and the Blackwoods, while the Martells and the Daynes fought off the Yronwoods, who had risen with the pretenders.

Prince Aerion, who had been allowed to return for some reason, suggested sailing out to meet their opponents. His idea was quickly rejected. Instead the loyalists attacked the Golden Company as they disembarked on Crackclaw Point, the Velaryon and Celtigar navies cutting off their retreat. Surrounded, outnumbered, and defeated, the pretenders were forced to surrender, though Aegor Rivers managed to escape his proscribed punishment at the wall.

Around this time, Maekar’s son, the mad Prince Aerion, previously banished to Lys for brutalizing a puppeteer and attempting to rape her, began pushing for a betrothal between himself and Daenora, the only surviving child of Prince Rhaegel. While Maekar supported this, claiming it would bring together two divided lines of the family and prevent another succession crisis, most of those aware of the suggestion had nothing but criticism, most notably Lady Alys Arryn. Not only was Aerion infamously cruel and mad, he was also four and twenty name-days Daenora’s elder, born in 191 AC to her 215 AC. Lady Alys, desperately hoping to prevent her daughter from suffering the fate of a mad husband as she had, proposed a betrothal agreement between Daenora and young Roger Reyne, Ser Robert’s eldest son and heir.

When Maekar ascended to the throne in 221 AC, one of the first things he did was undo the tentative betrothal agreement. Both parties continued working towards it, however, and Lady Alys moved to Castamere part-time for protection for her and her daughter. Daenora and Roger became thick as thieves, often playing pranks on their tutors and occasionally the keeps’ guards.

In 224, Lady Alys was recalled to the Eyrie to help her widower relative manage the keep. Daenora went with her.

It was sometime after this and before the next incident that Princess Elaena died in her sleep after going for one last dragon ride the night before. Her death was felt keenly and many mourned her loss alongside the Reynes, the Targaryens, and their family. Two of the three “True Protectors,” (short for “True Protectors of the Realm,” as the three dragonriders at the Second Field of Fire had become known) were now dead.

In 226, Lord Rogar II and Ser Robert finally succumbed to the tempest known as Ellyn Reyne, arranging her betrothal to Tywald Lannister, heir of Casterly Rock, and potentially ending centuries of feuding. Later that year, the ten-year-old heir of Castamere first pet Dreamfyre, beginning the process of bonding with her.

In 228 AC, Prince Aerion snuck into the Vale and tried to rape Daenora. When he was caught thanks to her terrified screams, he claimed she had seduced him, despite his being seven and thirty while she was barely three and ten. When the news came to Castamere, Roger wanted to leave immediately, to fly and claim Aerion’s head, much as he knew he couldn’t. When he first read the news his anguish was so palpable Dreamfyre roared in her cave miles away, the volume sending her guard to their knees.

Faced with proof of his son’s cruelty, increasing proof of his madness, attempted rape on a minor, and, according to his spies, enough pent-up anger in Castamere that one of the dragons’ roars was heard all the way in Oxcross and at the Crag, King Maekar was forced to banish his eldest surviving son (again) and dissolve the betrothal. Anything else would risk at best a permanent embargo from Castamere and the Vale. At worse, civil war or assassins. Instead he acquiesced, and allowed for the long-requested betrothal agreement between Daenora and Roger Reyne to go through.

In 231 AC, Princess Daenora Targaryen and Roger Reyne were wed.


	6. Lord Roger Reyne, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peake Uprising, Aegon V, the Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion, and the War of the Ninepenny Kings

In 233 AC, Lord Rogar II died, leaving Ser Robert Lord of Castamere and Roger the heir. Roughly a moon afterwards, Lord Eddison Peake rose against the Iron Throne. After one of the early skirmishes, in which Roger had saved the commander’s life with a thrown dagger, the young heir was knighted by said commander, who revealed himself to be Prince Aegon, heir presumptive of the Iron Throne. In the concluding battle, Lord Robert Reyne, Ser Tywald Lannister, and King Maekar Targaryen were killed. The death of his father sent Roger into a deep, instinctive rage. He managed to refrain from acting upon it only by recalling what could happen to him (and thus to Daenora, Ellyn, Reynard, and his mother) should he lose his head. Or cool, rather, though loosing his head could have occurred if he had lost his cool.

Daella accompanied her son and his wife to the Grand Council that followed the Storming of Starspike. She knew the politics of King’s Landing far better than her son, and that was what they were playing, regardless of the council taking place in Harrenhal. Her advice proved useful, as she kept Roger from questioning their newly chosen monarch, Aegon V, publicly on the issue of Brynden and Aemon’s joining the Night Watch. Had he done so, as Daella explained to her son, it would have greatly weakened Aegon, not only because of the power House Reyne wields, but also because Roger is expected to be on his side as family, meaning any sign to the contrary, regardless of how small, could cause rumors to fester and grow into support for a rebellion.

Rumors claim that it was Bloodraven himself who prevented Lord Roger from taking up the issue in private, saying that his visions demanded he go north, and that Aegon’s reign could not begin with revoking a decision. While the details of their conversation are not known, reports and journals record that Daella left the room with a stricken complexion. Roger departed with a fixed determination, according to Harrenhal’s maester at the time. According to his own maester, Roger arrived in much the same state, and with a new sword attached to his belt. While Maester Jorlin helped raise Roger and had been an early confidant of his, Roger never revealed to him what the Bloodraven.

The sword Roger returned with was Dark Sister. Why Bloodraven sent him back with the sword is not known, nor is why Roger insisted on giving the sword to his wife, who had never been a martial person before. Whatever it was he said to her, however, seems to have inspired her, as she immediately began training, first with the master-at-arms and then her husband.

Roger Reyne was in his time known as the deadliest man in the Westerlands. While this reputation began during the Peake Uprising when he saved the life of King Aegon V, it greatly expanded during the Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion.

In 236 AC, Daemon III Blackfyre made his move for the crown, landing on Massey’s Hook with the Golden Company. According to his writings, he thought Stonedance and Sharp Point would be easy to take quickly. After the previous three failures, Daemon knew those inclined to support the Blackfyres would need proof that success was a possibility, and hoped news of such victories would make their way to his potential allies before the Targaryen response force arrived.

When the Blackfyres landed, Lord Roger II was visiting King’s Landing. During the time of Jaehaerys I, Lord Reynold Reyne had made some investments in the docks. These investments were expanded by Lord Reynard when he served as Master of Laws, and then by Lord Robar during the years he served as Master of Coin. The investments of Lord Robar expanded beyond the docks, including a section of housing that had previously been considered part of Flea Bottom. The changes made to the area by Lord Robar and his son Rogar vastly improved it, making it no longer considered a part of Flea Bottom.

As he was in King’s Landing, Lord Roger took his household guard (some hundred knights) and left for Massey’s hook alongside King Aegon and his sons. Although Daemon had succeeded in defeating the lord of Massey’s Hook, none arrived to support his claim. It is possible that word had not yet reached many houses by the time Daemon met King Aegon in the Battle of Wendwater bridge. It is more likely, however, that after multiple rebellions and continued unrest due to the Blackfyres, they were eager to have them gone.

During the battle Lord Roger led the van, successfully breaking through the Golden Company’s shield wall. Lord Roger’s horse was killed by a spearman, but he continued to fight, wading into the sea of men, his Valyrian steel sword Red Rain easy cutting through their gold-plated armor. During the battle, Ser Duncan the Tall slew Daemon III, prompting Aegor Rivers to order his men into a retreat. Before the founder of the Golden Company could join them, however, Lord Roger grabbed a spear and threw it through the neck of Aegor’s horse. Even as the Golden Company fled, pursued by the Targaryen forces, Lord Roger dueled Aegor. Neither man restricted themselves to combat by the rules of chivalry, instead using pommel-strikes, fists, cheap kicks, and tricks of all sort. Lord Roger knocked Aegor to the ground during the duel. Aegor spun to the side to avoid his blade, then stood upright, throwing a clump of dirt into his eyes. Temporarily blinded, Lord Roger was unable to fully dodge Aegor’s sword, which left a long gash along his cheek. Still partially blinded, Lord Roger reached out for Aegor, grabbing his shoulders and head-butting him. Having confirmed where Aegor was, Lord Roger then drew his dagger, thrusting it into Aegor’s neck, then yanking it to the side. It is said that between the blood from Roger’s wound and that spurting from Aegor’s neck, Lord Roger was largely covered in it, earning him the name, “The Red Lion.” Other believe the name instead refers to his ferocity.

Seeking to take advantage of both Lord Roger’s military knowledge and the general fear of Roger and the Reyne family alike, King Aegon appointed him Master of Laws in the aftermath of the rebellion, though he would soon be forced to resign to deal with his sister’s actions in the West. One of the few famous acts from his short tenure as Master of Laws was his role in ending the rebellion of Storm’s End. After the defeat of Lord Lyonel Baratheon at the hands of Ser Duncan the Tall, it was Lord Roger who negotiated a solution with his aunt’s husband.

The Battle of Wendwater Bridge had few casualties among the Targaryen loyalists. One of these, however, was Ser Tion Lannister, the heir to Casterly Rock and the husband of Ellyn Reyne. With his younger brother already married, Ellyn was unable to wed Tion’s replacement, as she had with Ser Tywald, the elder twin of Tion and Ellyn’s original betrothed. Instead she attempted to continue in the place she had carved out for herself, as de facto Lady of Casterly Rock. But with Lord Gerold Lannister returning to his duties and Lady Jeyne Marbrand, wife of Tytos Lannister, taking over the Lady’s duties with Gerold’s permission, she was increasingly boxed out. In 239 she attempted to seduce Tytos, who was so scared of her he was unable to preform. After Tytos confessed the occurrence to Lady Jeyne, she went to Lord Gerold. In a fit of anger, Lord Gerold took advantage of the Widow’s Law Ellyn had been using to stay at Casterly Rock, wedding her to the elderly Walderan Tarbeck, Lord of the heavily damaged and largely penniless Tarbeck Hall.

Upon hearing of Ellyn’s actions and her marriage, Lord Roger resigned his post on his uncle’s council and left King’s Landing, returning with his wife and brother to Castamere. There he began lending money to Lord Walderan for improvements to his land, repairs to his keep, and even the construction of a new tower near the Boar Woods. In 242 AC, Lord Roger demanded repayment on his loans, some three and a half hundred thousand dragons, far greater of a sum than Lord Walderan could afford. Roger knew this, however, and after a negotiation with Lord Walderan, removed the debt in exchange for swearing Tarbeck Hall to Castamere in perpetuity. Lord Gerold Lannister was greatly irked by this, but unable to do anything, as he refused to pay the debt for Lord Walderan.

Previously, Roger and Daenora had delayed having children. Roger had come into his duties very young, and the new Lord and Lady still needed to raise his younger brother, Reynard, who had only been seven at the time.

By the time they returned to Castamere, however, much had changed. Reynard was now five and ten and a knight. He was betrothed to Narha Otherys, daughter of a leading councilman of the Iron Bank and Rhae Targaryen, as well as the granddaughter of Balerion Otherys, King Aegon IV’s bastard son by the Black Pearl of Braavos.

In 240, Ser Reynard wed Narha Otherys. The year before he had been offered to Keep of the Hills, Rogar and Mya’s former seat, but declined in favor of staying with his family and raising his future children alongside his brother’s. It’s said that both Narha and Daenora were impregnated the wedding night.

In 241, Elaena and Robert Reyne were born within a week of each other. Elaena, named for Princess Elaena, was the firstborn child of Lord Roger Reyne and Daenora Targaryen. Robert, named for his father, was the firstborn child of Ser Reynard Reyne and Lady Narha Otherys.

In 244, Lord Gerold Lannister died, his place taken by his weak-willed son, Tytos. At first people were cautious about taking advantage of Tytos’ nature. That caution soon faded after Lord Tytos forgave a fifty-thousand dragon debt owed by a Lannisport merchant based on an excuse so full of holes Lord Lefford declared it, “mostly air.”

It wasn’t until 247, however, that the Reynes began to exploit this weakness. Earlier that year, Jason Lannister, Lord Tytos’ younger brother, made a jape at the Reynes’ expense that also insulted their dragons. He refused to apologize for the joke, and Lord Tytos was either unwilling or unable to make him. After Lord Roger left in fury, Lord Tytos sent a caravan of gold to Castamere in an attempt to apologize. Thereafter he was far less careful about asking for Lannister gold, ‘borrowing’ hundreds of thousands of dragons at a time.

In 250, Lord Reyne met with King Aegon in King’s Landing. A rebellion had broken out earlier that year, led by a minor lord near Kayce. With the lackluster response from Lord Tytos, it had fallen upon the “Second Lord of the Westerlands,” as the Reynes had sometimes been called, to restore order. While no official agreement was reached, according to Ser Kermit Tully, brother of Lord Tully and Hand of the King (purportedly chosen to calm the Tullys after Prince Jaehaerys broke his engagement), King Aegon agreed to ignore Lord Roger’s continued taking of Casterly Rock’s gold so long as he maintained order. Given the low opinion of Lord Tytos, not only in the Westerlands but in the capitol, it seems the Small Council agreed. Ser Maryn Rowan, heir of Goldengrove and the son of Lord Nyles Rowan and his wife, Myra Reyne, is said to have proposed naming his cousin (Lord Roger) Warden of the West. If he did, the suggestion went nowhere, even as Lord Roger assumed the duties of the title.

In 251, when Prince Daeron left to crush the rebellion led by the Rat, the Hawk, and the Pig, he was joined by Princess Daenora Targaryen, who wished to avenge her older sister. She arrived with three thousand Reyne soldiers, wielding Dark Sister. During the final battle she led them in a cavalry charge, cutting through the rebels’ ranks. While they arrived too late to save either Prince Daeron or his ‘companion’, Ser Jeremy Norridge, Princess Daenora slew both the Hawk and the Rat, Dark Sister slicing through their masks and, unfortunately, leaving their faces unidentifiable.

Towards the end of his reign, Aegon V became increasingly set on reviving the Targaryen dragons. His nephew, Lord Roger, wrote him, urging King Aegon not to continue using sorcery, claiming it only harmed the dragons. Aegon, however, ignored him, along with the urgings of the Small Council. When King Aegon revealed his intent to hatch dragon eggs with wildfire, Lord Roger was putting down a rebellion in the northern Westerlands, alongside his wife. The Small Council attempted to persuade King Aegon to wait for advice from the only people who still had dragons, but were ignored. Aegon had become convinced that the Reyne dragons no longer existed and had perished sometime after the Blackfyre rebellion. With the rumors from the Disputed Lands about Maelys Blackfyre, King Aegon was determined to have dragons again. He left for Summerhall with much of his family, a woodswitch, an archmaester, and the Kingsguard. The vast majority of them never returned, instead perishing when the wildfire acted as it was wont to do, seeping onto the walls and destroying Summerhall.

Daella wept for her brother when word came of the Tragedy at Summerhall. When she, along with her sister, Rhae, and Maester Aemon (on leave from the Night’s Watch) returned to King’s Landing for the funeral, it was called the, “Gathering of the Worthy,” three of King Maekar’s good-hearted children having arrived to mourn the fourth. The rest of the Reyne family was in attendance as well, even the notoriously bitter Lady Ellyn shedding a tear for her uncle.

In 260 AC, after the Band of Nine seized the Stepstones, King Jaehaerys asked Lord Roger for his dragons’ assistance in the coming war. Lord Roger said he could not. This led many, including the King, to doubt the continued existence of the Reyne dragons, although Lord Roger claimed the reason for his refusal being that dragons do best over open waters or large fields, where they can easily spot and identify the enemy, as opposed to the Stepstones, where the fleets and armies would be so intertwined they would be unable to differentiate between the two. The doubt over the dragons’ existence led many to grow resentful of the Reynes’ privileges, believing there no longer to be a reason for them. A notable dissenter was Lord Ormund Baratheon, King Jaehaerys’ hand and good-brother. Lord Ormund, however, had formed an alliance with the Reynes, betrothing his daughter of their heir, the young Robar Reyne, which led many at court to question his commentary as biased.

(Elaena Reyne, the eldest daughter of Roger and Daenora, had herself wed Ser Baelor Hightower, heir of Lord Leyton. Her younger sister, Alysanne, was betrothed to Prince Doran Martell. Robert, son of Reynard and Narha, had also wed, to Lady Myranda Lefford, the two of them forming House Goldreyne after being granted the Keep of the Hills as vassals of House Reyne. Rhaellys Reyne, Reynard and Narha’s eldest daughter, was betrothed to Mace Tyrell, the heir of Lord Luthor).

Ser Jason Lannister had been sent to lead the Westerlands troops in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, much to the annoyance of Lord Roger, especially as Ser Jason had been largely absent while Lord Roger took up his brother’s responsibilities. Ser Jason, however, died during the first battle. After his death Lord Roger took over, leading the Westermen to several victories, kicking the Band of Nine off Bloodstone and proceeding to the Grey Gallows where they fought Xhobar Qhoqua, the Ebon Prince, and Samarro Saan, fighting alongside the Riverlanders. There, Brynden Tully proved himself an able warrior, and was knighted by Lord Roger Reyne, as Lord Derry had fallen during the battle.


	7. Lord Roger Reyne, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War of the Lions, Jaehaerys II, Aerys II, and the War of Three Claimants

When the Westermen returned home from the war, Ser Tywin Lannister, Lord Tytos’ heir, was determined to, “Right the wrongs dealt to my family under the leadership of my lackluster father,” as he put it. Upon arriving at Casterly Rock, he demanded every lord in the Westerlands immediately repay their debts. In response, Lord Roger Reyne sent out ravens saying not to responded, as, “the lion cub has no authority, nor have his brothers. The authority rests with Lord Tytos, who has yet to demand anything.” In spite of his words, Lord Walderan rode for Casterly Rock, demanding to see Lord Tytos. Instead he was imprisoned by Ser Tywin. Lady Ellyn then captured three Lannisters, including the brother of Tywin’s betrothed (his cousin, Joanna) and demanded the release of Lord Walderan. Much to Tywin’s dismay, her demand actually reached his father, who ignored his suggestion of sending Lord Walderan back in three pieces. This suggestion also turned Joanna against him, as her brother would surely have been killed.

_ “It was then that I realized Tywin places no value on any life besides his, and, on occasion, that of his brothers and myself. Instead he seems fixated on what he deems the worth of the name Lannister, already talking obsessively of his ‘legacy,’”  _ she wrote.

Roughly a year later, Ser Tywin demanded Lord Walderan, Lord Roger, and their families come to Casterly Rock to, “answer for your crimes.” As no crimes had yet been committed, the lords refused, and Ser Tywin pronounced them in rebellion. He had troops waiting near Tarbeck Hall, who promptly attacked, slaughtering Lord Walderan’s household knights. Ser Tywin had Lord Walderan and his eldest sons’ heads put on spikes. A trebuchet had been built, which flung stones, destroying the towers which collapsed, killing Lady Ellyn and her son. Ser Tywin then left Tarbeck Hall, riding fast with the army’s knights towards his other group of men (largely bannermen of the Marbrands) who had already lain siege to Castamere, his army marching quickly behind him.

Like Lord Jason, Ser Tywin moved fast. Like Lord Jason, Ser Tywin moved the lake, sending it to drown the Reynes. Unlike Lord Jason, however, Tywin had prepared for the dragons. His soldiers had built dozens of scorpions, aimed in every direction. Tywin was well-prepared. If he had come in 196. For 261, not so much.

Tywin, you see, had forgotten a key fact about dragons: they never stop growing. The scorpions build were large enough to harm the dragons that had caused the second Field of Fire.

When Dreamfyre appeared over the horizon, Lord Roger Reyne on her back, she was nearly as large as the Black Dread, and her burnt magenta scales glowed with power as she prepared to breathe fire. The scorpions shot first. The men aiming them, terrified by the appearance of a creature they had though dead, largely missed. Those that aimed properly bounced off her scales, little more than an annoyance. Only one managed to hit, grazing the edge of her wings. In response Dreamfyre roared, a loud sound that inspired the Reyne men and caused much Tywin’s army to drop to the ground, clutching their ears. Within minutes of her arrival the scorpions were gone, consumed by flames the color of her scales. Moonfyre appeared, soaring over the elder dragon as she knelt on the hill, allowing her rider to dismount.

Much as happened more than a century before, Daenora and Reynard had led the household men--nearly three thousand this time--in a distracting attack. Roger had used the secret tunnels to mount Dreamfyre, soaring in from the east like a rising sun and incinerating the scorpions and much of the Lannister army. After he landed Roger and Daenora fought side-by-side as they dragons circled the battle. A band of flame kept the Lannister men from retreating. Instead they were slaughtered, Tywin’s great army of thirteen thousand dead or surrendered by the end of the hour. The captured men were stripped of weapons and armor, then bound and led to the mines, where they would work off their debt to House Reyne. Tywin, along with his brother Kevan and their younger brother Tygett, who had attended the battle as Tywin’s squire, were burned by dragonflame, only their charred bones left behind. The same was true for Damon and Stafford Lannister, the sons of Ser Jason Lannister.

Between the mass death, the captured men, and the extreme loyalty of their own people (guaranteed by high pay, fair rule, and moderate taxes) the Reynes were able to conceal the return of their dragons. Rather than summon the banners to Castamere, where the evidence of dragonflame remained obvious, Lord Roger sent word for the armies to gather at Ashemark.

With the Marbrands having led the entirety of their bannermen to the siege of Castamere, the garrison of Ashemark was but a skeleton crew. They were quickly overcome and the keep sacked. Ser Damon Marbrand, Lord Alyn’s nephew and heir, had been killed during the fight outside Castamere. Lord Alyn himself was killed by a Reyne household archer whilst atop his castle walls, leaving the young Addam Marbrand, Ser Damon’s son, the lord. With the death of both heir and lord the few remaining Marbrand soldiers largely fled, those who remained surrendering or being slaughtered. While the keep itself suffered no damage, the interior was sacked, much of the wealth was taken, and a garrison of five hundred was left behind to secure the keep.

After the sacking of Ashemark the Reyne forces split in three. Two would pursue and punish the Lannisters’ local allies, the Westerlings, Plumms, and Stackspears. The other, led by Lord Roger, would make haste for Casterly Rock.

It was evident upon their arrival that none of the guards of Casterly Rock had expected Tywin to fail. It was equally evident that all the best guards and household men had been taken to Castamere. Those who remained failed to post scouts, or even an adequate guard. A volley of arrows dispatched those guarding the eastern gate, allowing nearly a thousand men into the Rock. At the same time, three and a half thousand soldiers entered Lannisport, and Lord Roger led fifteen hundred through the Lion’s Mouth, slaughtering the Lannister guards. They made quick work of the remaining soldiers and swiftly rounded up the servants before sending parties through the hallways of the Rock, hunting for Lannisters. A thousand men were sent to guard the entrance to the mines, while five hundred more seized the treasury.

While Lannisport had been taken before (many, many times) Casterly Rock had never fallen. Word of the events in the Westerlands shocked the lords of Westeros, especially the ease with which the seat of Lannister power had fallen. Throughout this time Lord Roger remained at Casterly Rock, his men loading the Lannister treasury into carts and wagons while he received the Lords of the West. Lords Lefford and Banefort were the first to arrive, coming with reinforcements. Both were tied to House Reyne through marriage--Lord Lefford’s daughter had wed Ser Reynard Reyne’s eldest son, Lord Robert Goldreyne, while Ser Reynard’s second daughter, Daella, was betrothed to Quenten Banefort, the eldest son and heir of Lord Banefort. After swearing their fealty to Castamere, the two headed towards Feastfires to subdue House Prester.

Gerion Lannister was found first, hiding in his brother Kevan’s room. Tytos was found shortly afterwards, given up by his mistress. Genna and Joanna were soon discovered as well, followed by Joanna’s mother, Marla Prester, and her four other remaining children.

Outside Casterly Rock, the Westerlands were shaken over what had happened. The power of the Reynes, while never doubted, had been thought of as lesser than that of Casterly Rock when one excluded dragons. With the destruction of Ser Tywin Lannister’s army, the capture of Casterly Rock, and the sacking of Ashemark, Feastfires, Spear Hall, Plumm Keep, and the Crag, the true Great House of the Westerlands was becoming increasingly clear. After Lords Lefford and Banefort came Ser Peckledon, then Lord Farman and Lord Sarsfield. Lord Addam Marbrand’s regent came, as did his cousin, the young Lady Darlessa, both swearing allegiance and loyalty to House Reyne. Lord Kenning came as well, crossing paths with Lords Lefford and Banefort on the way as they headed to Feastfires.

In addition to collecting oaths of fealty, Lord Roger set about affirming his position. Two of the Lannisters, Gerion the heir and Ser Jason’s youngest son, would be fostered at Castamere, as would Lady Darlessa Marbrand. Lord Addam was betrothed to Rhaenya Reyne, the youngest daughter of Lord Roger. Lady Joanna was betrothed to the sole surviving son of Lord Walderan and Lady Ellyn, Lord Reginald Tarbeck. 

The Reynes, however, would not be the Wardens of the West just yet. Two or so moons after the capture of Casterly Rock a raven arrived from King’s Landing. King Jaehaerys, along with his advisors on the small council, commanded Lord Roger to pull his troops from Casterly Rock and return to his vows of fealty towards the Lannisters. This commandment greatly angered the Reynes and their supporters, but they were unwilling to risk the ire of the other six kingdoms. Instead, Lord Roger ransomed Lord Tytos and his family for the wealth of Casterly Rock before renewing his oaths. Millions of gold dragons worth of gold, silver, jewels, and heirlooms were carted from the Rock, all to be stored in Castamere. Similar ransomings occurred with those who supported the Lannisters in the War of the Lions, though the ransoms demanded tended to be far less severe. Those unable to pay--Houses Westerling, Plumm, and Stackspear--instead swore their fealty to Castamere.

In 262 AC, Jaehaerys II died, leaving his son Aerys to be crowned Aerys II Targaryen, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men. While King Jaehaerys had distanced himself and the royal family from the Reynes and expressed disapproval at their actions in the Westerlands, Aerys went further. Angered by the death of his close friend, Ser Tywin, Jaehaerys cut off all communications with the Reynes, forcing his sister-wife Rhaella to do the same, despite the friendship she had enjoyed with Elaena Reyne during the reign of Aegon V.

That same year, Prince Doran Martell, heir of Sunspear, wed Alysanne Reyne in a ceremony in Sunspear. Despite the cold shoulder from King Aerys, it was well-attended. The bankrupting of Casterly Rock had all but destroyed Lannisport, leaving Renyesport the only seaport in the Westerlands, and the only major seaport on Westeros’ western coast north of Oldtown. The city had grown immensely in just that year, with most of Lannisport’s craftsmen and others wealthy enough to make the journey moving the Reynesport. The city now boasted a population of over two hundred thousand, and was far cleaner and more organized than King’s Landing. Nearly all trade with the North’s western coast flowed through there, along with nearly all sea trade with the Riverlands, as Seagard was too small a port to fully resupply or repair merchant vessels. Even if they hadn’t been already, the seized wealth of Casterly Rock and the trade taxes would have made House Reyne extremely rich. As wealth was a form of power and all lords wanted power, dozens had flocked to Sunspear for the wedding.

Along with the marriage contract, Lord Roger invested nearly a million dragons in creating a legitimate port outside Sunspear. Working directly with his good-son, the port would expand over the following years, helping transform Sunspear’s shadow city into a prosperous town. A dozen Reyne ships were as well, ostensibly to prevent Stepstone pirates from interfering with the trade, but also to display the wealth and power of their house. In addition to the Reynes, the Hightowers had a presence there as well, thanks to their own alliance with the Reynes. Eight of their ships were present, bringing to protection force to a full score, and they had invested as well, though to a lesser extent.

In the mid-260s, a rash of weddings occurred in House Reyne. In 265, Rhaellys Reyne wed her betrothed, Mace Tyrell, the heir of Highgarden. Later that year Robar wed Jocelyn Baratheon, his betrothed. In 266, Daella Reyne wed Quentyn Banefort, and in 267 Laena Reyne wed Tytos Blackwood, heir of Raventree Hall. Lastly, in 268, Maekar Reyne was betrothed to Alysanne Reyne, heiress of the Stoney Sept.

In 267, Lord Tytos Lannister died, having overseen the greatest loss of power by a single house since the Conquest. His son, Gerion Lannister, took over the lordship at only twelve. Even more than in Tytos’ early, incompetant reign, many of the titles were now meaningless. There was no more Lannisport to be a shield over, and the Reynes held the fealty of nearly half the Westerlords, and the respect of the rest. While King Jaehaerys had forced Lord Roger to release most of the oaths of fealty collected, those who arrived at Casterly Rock continued to follow the lead of Castamere, even unofficially renewing their vows of fealty in 268, after Lord Tytos’ funeral.

Despite his ties to the Reynes, Lord Steffon Baratheon remained a close friend and ally of King Aerys, serving as his Hand from Aerys’ coronation to Lord Steffon’s death. This was much to the detriment of his eldest child, Robert, who greatly resented Aerys for occupying his father’s time.

In 277, the Defiance of Duskendale occurred. Despite the high stakes and the King’s capture, Westeros as a whole remained unaware of the events until after they had concluded, Prince Rhaegar and the Small Council concealing them carefully. While this was likely done to minimize panic and public upheaval during the crisis, King Aerys, increasingly paranoid after his ordeal, began to suspect it was done so the Small Council could leave him to die, thus leaving Rhaegar in charge.

In 278, increasingly afraid of imagined plots, many of them involving his childhood friend and Hand, Steffon Baratheon, he sent Lord Baratheon to Essos. His purpose was to find Rhaegar a bride of “noble Valyrian blood,” something unavailable in Westeros as Rhaegar had no sisters and Aerys refused to have any dealings with the Reynes or those of Reyne blood, such as Elaena’s daughter, Alysanne Hightower. Steffon’s search proved to be a failure, however, and both Steffon and his wife died in Shipbreaker’s Bay on their return, further angering their eldest son against King Aerys, and for the first time, Prince Rhaegar.

In 281 AC, the aging Lord Roger attended the Tourney at Harrenhal along with his son and wife. None of their other children were in attendance, though Lord Robert Goldreyne and Lord Aryl Reyne of the Stoney Sept showed, along with Maekar and Alysanne. It is likely Lord Roger believed the tourney to be a disguise for a plot to overthrow King Aerys. Given the tension between the Reynes and King Aerys, along with the King’s growing mental instability, it is likely that Lord Roger would have joined such a plot. Whether the plot existed or not is unknown, as are what Lord Roger’s actions would have been. King Aerys arrived at the tourney unexpectedly, causing any would-be plotters to shut down immediately and the Reynes to leave by the end of the day. As such they did not see Rhaegar crown Lyanna Stark, an act that left the Reynes furious. Not only was Rhaegar acting a fool, he was embarrassing and humiliating his wife, who was also Alysanne Reyne’s good-sister.

In 282 AC, war broke out after King Aerys burned Lord Rickard Stark alive, had a host of men including Brandon Stark, Lord Rickard’s heir, killed, and demanded the heads of Lord Robert Baratheon and Lord Eddard Stark. Rumors abounded at the time of Lyanna Stark and whether Prince Rhaegar had kidnapped her. Banners were called after the Targaryen loyalists were defeated at Gulltown, proving the realm was at war.

When the Reynes did not raise their banners, King Aerys sent word to the Lannisters that if they attacked the Reynes, he would return their vassals, wealth, and lands to them after the war. Urged on by his cousins and sister, Lord Gerion Lannister did just that, calling his banners in early 283.

What King Aerys did not know was that Lord Roger had simply been biding his time. Lord Baratheon had made overtures towards him, even demanding Reyne assistance as they were linked by blood, but that was not Lord Roger’s plan. His plan came to fruition in the 4th moon of 283 AC, when Prince Lewyn of the Kingsguard, Princess Elia Martell, Prince Aegon, and Princess Rhaenys all appeared at the Sunspear docks.

Ever since Rhaegar’s disappearance, Lord Roger had been trying to get Elia Martell and her family out of King’s Landing. Every plot, however, had been stopped by the Spider, Varys. In late 282, Lord Roger had taken a step back from his immediate plans, and decided to remove the obstacle. On the first moon of 283 AC, shortly before the Battle of the Bells, Lord Varys was found in a pool of his own blood. Less than three months later, Princess Elia, her children, her handmaids, and her uncle all disappeared from King’s Landing, emerging in Sunspear.

With daughter’s good-family safe in Sunspear, Lord Roger finally raised his banners--a red three-headed dragon, superimposed on the Martell Sun-and-Spear. In Sunspear Prince Aegon was coronated with the crown of Aegon the First, captured after the Young Dragon’s death, becoming Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. The crown didn’t fit him, but the symbolism was important. Prince Doran was named Hand of the King, and Lord Roger was named Protector of the Realm.

As word spread throughout Westeros, Lord Roger summoned his banners and once more revealed his family’s greatest weapon and secret--dragons. Mounted on Dreamfyre, Lord Roger led his men into battle against the Lannister force, his wife Daenora beside him, riding Moonfyre. The Lannister force was utterly annihilated and Lord Gerion was killed, leading to the second Reyne occupation of Casterly Rock.

The Reyne Alliance, informed of Lord Roger and Prince Doran’s plans ahead of time, raised their banners with equal speed. The Hightower armies, led by Ser Baelor and Lady Elaena, the latter of whom rode the dragon Morning, split from the main Tyrell armies, marching north, into the Crownlands. The Tyrell army--some five and forty thousand soldiers--split into smaller sections. One remained at Storm’s End to lay siege, two marched north--one for the northern Stormlords, the other to set sail from Parchments to Tarth. The last entered the Rainwood to subdue those lords.

Prince Rhaegar was in Dorne to gather their armies when his son’s coronation was held. Rhaegar was arrested and held to await trial after the war’s conclusion. The majority dornish spears, led by Prince Lewyn, marched on the Marcher Lords. The rest joined with the Reachmen in the Rainwood. The armies of the Reynes, having successfully subdued those Westermen not in their control, marched on the Riverlands, where their allies the Blackwoods and the Reynes of Stoney Sept were under siege. The Reynes of Stoney Sept had called their banners to try and maintain order, but were knocked aside by the two armies during the Battle of the Bells. While the main armies had retreated afterwards, one for the Crownlands, the other for Riverrun, a small number of rebels remained to lay siege to the Reynes’ stronghold.

The sudden declaration of Prince Aegon’s kingship had exposed drastic divides amongst the rebels. The Northmen had gone to war to avenge their lords and rescue Lyanna Stark. Those supporting Aegon had already imprisoned Rhaegar Targaryen and were at war with King Aerys. That was good enough for them. The Northmen, even Eddard Stark, who was fostered in the Vale, did not care for the, “Southron game of uncomfortable chairs,” as Lord ‘Greatjon’ Umber put it.

But for Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, and Robert Baratheon, it was not enough. The elder two had conspired for years to try and seat Baratheon on the Iron Throne, ever since the boy had arrived at the Vale. Robert Baratheon was not opposed to the idea, his hatred of ‘dragonspawn,’ having grown exponentially over the years, despite his own Targaryen heritage.

In one tense discussion about seizing the throne, Lord Eddard Stark demanded, “What will you do? Kill the child?” to which Lord Robert Baratheon replied, “If that’s what it takes!” before condemning King Aegon as, “dragonspawn.” The declaration, far more overt than Lord Arryn or Tully would have made it, infuriated the more honorable Northmen and a good deal of the Riverlords and Valemen as well.

Bad news kept coming for the rebels. With the leadership fracturing, Lord Vance of Wayfarer’s Rest surrendered without struggle to his second cousin, once removed. He was followed by Lords Vypren and Grell as the army of Westermen approached the rebel stronghold of Riverrun, led by a dragonrider.

With an army and two dragons approaching, the Stormlands half-lost, and division within his walls, Lord Hoster Tully called for a Great Council to decide the matter of the crown. By virtue of Agnatic Primogeniture, the realm’s default since the Dance, Robert was fourth in line. Considering the first position was held by an accused rapist and the next two were an infant and a child with signs of madness (if the reports were to be believed) Lord Tully had reason to believe Robert could be crowned.

Surprisingly, Prince Doran and Lord Roger, despite having more than half the realm under their control and the rebels splintering, agreed to the Great Council.

With the lords already having departed their homes for war, the Great Council took little time to assemble, its attendants arriving within two moons. King Aerys refused to attend, instead sending his hand, Lord Chelsted, to make his case. Prince Rhaegar was also absent, at first that is. When the session officially began, Prince Rhaegar appeared along with Ser Arthur Dayne.

The debate was loud and strenuous. Other than Lord Chelsted and a few Crownlords, none wanted Aerys to remain king. Baratheon had a solid base of support, counting most of the Riverlords, Northmen, and Valelords amongst his backers. The loyalists, meanwhile, were split between those supporting Aegon and those who still trusted and wanted Rhaegar. Rhaegar demanded his son’s supporters place him aside as a matter of primogeniture, but was refused. Rhaegar then offered a trial by combat to decide which of the Targaryens would be put forth for the council to consider. Lord Roger Reyne, in his position as Protector of the Realm, accepted and stepped forward as Aegon’s champion. Ser Arthur Dayne served as Prince Rhaegar’s champion.

The duel was one that would go down in history, attendees said. Lord Roger Reyne, the Red Lion, the deadliest man in the Westerlands, was to fight against Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of Morning, the deadliest of Aerys’ Kingsguard.

The duel began simply, the two warriors testing each other with taps, feints, and parries. Ser Arthur took the first real move, lunging across the space, swinging the greatsword Dawn upwards to cut across Lord Roger’s chest. Lord Roger stepped to the side, deflecting the blow with his sword, and they were off.

Ser Arthur possessed more natural skill, more raw talent, and had the speed and flexibility of youth. Lord Roger, however, had been fighting for decades. He had fought in five wars, numerous battles, and countless skirmishes. While he was far older than Ser Arthur, he was still spry, agile, and very fast. His sword, Red Rain, moved like a snake in the grass, yet for all his movement Ser Arthur was faster. Lord Reyne had more experience, but Ser Arthur’s raw talent enabled him to adjust styles and improvise whenever Lord Roger made an unexpected move.

Ser Arthur, however, fought honorably. Lord Roger did not.

Lord Roger Reyne had a saying, one he first used in the Peake Uprising, after a lord criticized his fighting styles as dishonorable. “Honorable death is still death, and I don’t care to die.” A ‘properly’ trained knight, the son of a lord, and a member of the Kingsguard, the last thing Ser Arthur was expecting was for Lord Roger to have branches placed on the dueling ground. Barely dodging another of the Sword of Morning’s attacks, Lord Roger ducked out of the way, having carefully memorized the terrain, and the additions his agents were to add. Ser Arthur had not, merely looking over the duelling ground before they started. He stepped unexpected onto a branch, he balance momentarily thrown off.

But a moment was all it took.

Lord Roger came flying forwards, his offence far fiercer and faster than anything Ser Arthur had yet seen that duel. Already off-balance, Ser Arthur was unable to regain his rhythm, and instead found his sword knocked to the ground and Red Rain pointed at his neck. Out of options, Ser Arthur reluctantly yielded.

The next morning, as the session was getting prepared, Lord Reyne was surprised along his route. Twelve men, most of them Stormlords, ambushed him, drawing their daggers. Lord Roger drew his sword and dagger. Red Rain pierced through the neck of Lord Grandison. Ser Balon Swann lunged forward, only to have his arm chopped off at the elbow. Two more fell, but even Lord Roger couldn’t hold them off forever. The assailants had cornered him against Harrenhal’s wall.

It was the dragon’s roar that alerted the rest of Harrenhal to the problem. Following the sound, the various lords arrived in time to watch Lord Roger collapse, pulling another of the Stormlords with him, his dagger buried in the assassin’s eye. Dreamfyre roared again, a keening moan reminiscent of that heard after Rhaenya’s death at the hands of Aegon II. Moments later, burnt pink flames licked at the side of the building, then carried forwards as Dreamfyre flew, incinerating the Stormlords’ quarters, many of them still inside. The dragon flew back over the main party, screeching in pain. She swooped low, her talons locking around a shocked, infuriated, and terrified Robert Baratheon before flying west. With Rhaegar discounted via trial by combat and Lord Baratheon presumed dead and implicated in the assassination of Lord Reyne, the council quickly voted to crown Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men. Shortly after the vote Elaena Reyne left as well, climbing onto Morning and flying after Dreamfyre. Daenora Targaryen, the recent widow of Lord Roger Reyne, rounded up and interrogated the remainder of the Stormlords, determined to end all who played a role hin her husband’s death.

Unknown to the lords at Harrenhal, the Ironborn had decided to take advantage of the realm’s distraction, sending fleets to attack the Shield Islands and Reynesport. By the time Elaena and Morning caught up with Dreamfyre, the fleet sent to the Westerlands was fully incinerated. Flying after the determined, angry, and clearly in-pain dragon, Elaena and Morning watched as Dreamfyre bathed the Iron Islands in flame more intense than any she had seen or heard of. Her flames, normally a burnt pink, were a searing, blinding white. Lordsport was incinerated into nothingness. Pyke and the Ten Towers melted under the heat, forming pools of molten rock. The Seastone Chair, revealed after Pyke had melted, exploded under the intense flames, shattering into thousands of pieces.

By the time Dreamfyre was finished and Elaena and Morning convinced her to return home, the Iron Islands held no buildings save those of the former thralls. The reavers were all dead (the fleet sent to the Shield Islands being intercepted on the way back, the sea boiling as the ships broke under the flames, slowly turning back from white to pink). The ships were destroyed. The ironborn were truly no more.

When Dreamfyre returned to the caves outside Castamere, she refused to leave, even rejecting food. Though she was a decade or so younger than Balerion, Dreamfyre had apparently decided it was her time to die. In the 7th moon of 283 AC, the dragon Dreamfyre died, having lived for 253 years and having bonded with four riders.

The matter of succession over (entirely so, with Aerys’ death under mysterious circumstances) the ruling council of King Aegon VI was set up. Prince Doran remained the Hand of the King and Lord Regent, Queen Dowager Rhaella helping with regards to the latter. Ser Baelor Hightower was named Master of Laws, Lord Robar as Master of Coin, and Lord Mace Tyrell’s Redwyne cousin Master of Ships. Pycelle was fired as Grand Maester and replaced by the conclave. Daenora served briefly as the Mistress of Whispers before retiring and returning the Castamere, where she died a year later. The Reynes were, at last, officially named Wardens of the West.

After Prince Rhaegar was killed in Dreamfyre’s attack, Ser Arthur led the Northmen and the Martells to the Tower of Joy, arriving just as Lyanna Stark was dying having given birth. Despite the circumstances, Queen Mother Elia Martell took the child, Jaehaerys, and raised him beside her own children.

In the years that followed the realm was re-bound together. Princess Rhaenys wed Ser Roger Reyne, the heir of Castamere. Prince Jaehaerys wed Princess Arianne Martell, the heir of Sunspear. Prince Aegon wed Margaery Tyrell, daughter of Lord Mace. While Robb Stark wed Alys Karstark to assuage concerns of his Tully mother and heritage, his younger brother Bran wed Bethany Blackwood, the two of them receiving Moat Cailin as their holdfast. Harrold Hardyng, heir to the Eyrie after ‘Sweetrobin’s’ death, wed Alyssa Reyne, all in addition to a dozen other marriage alliances. The peace, thus far, has held, but the future remains unknown, for the Great Game never ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this story diverges from canon early on, I found it increasingly hard to write as I approached the years when ASoIaF takes place. Aerys II's rule was especially difficult to write, as everything written about it is really written about Tywin Lannister, and he's dead already in this story. Hope I did a good enough job with it.  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Reyne Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Reyne through the years

**Rogar Reyne, Lord of Castamere**

    * Princess Rhaena Targaryen, rider of Dreamfyre, wife of Rogar
      * Prince Aegon Targaryen, her former husband; killed by his uncle in combat
        * Princess Aerea, daughter of Aegon and Rhaena; killed by a mysterious illness from Valyria
        * Princess Rhaella, daughter of Aegon and Rhaena



  * **Reynold Reyne, Lord of Castamere , son of Rogar and Rhaena; killed by Lord Jason Lannister**



      * Princess Viserra Targaryen, wife of Reynold
        * Issue
    * Ser Alastor Reyne, son of Rogar and Rhaena
      * Alys Banefort, Lady of the Banefort, wife of Ser Alastor
        * House Banefort
    * Ellyn Reyne, daughter of Rogar and Rhaena
      * Lyonel Lefford, Lord of the Golden Tooth, husband of Ellyn
        * House Lefford



**Reynold Reyne, Lord of Castamere**

    * Princess Viserra Targaryen, wife of Reynold
      * Rhaenya Reyne, rider of Dreamfyre, daughter of Reynold and Viserra; killed by Aegon II Targaryen
        * Ser Stafford Darklyn, Heir of Duskendale, husband of Rhaenya; killed by Ser Cristen Cole while his wife was in prison
          * House Darklyn



  * **Roger Reyne, Lord of Castamere , son of Reynold and Viserra**



      * Melony Piper, wife of Roger
        * Issue
    * Ser Jaestin Reyne, son of Reynold and Viserra
      * Jeyne Arryn, Lady of the Eyrie, Warden of the East
        * House Arryn



**Roger Reyne, Lord of Castamere, the Bloody Lion**

  * Melony Piper, wife of Roger
    * **Reynard Reyne, Lord of Castamere** , son of Roger and Melony
      * Princess Rhaena Targaryen, wife of Ser Reynard
        * Issue
    * Ella Reyne, daughter of Roger and Melony
      * Benjicot Blackwood, Lord of Raventree Hall, husband of Ella
        * House Blackwood
    * Rhaenys Reyne, daughter of Roger and Melony
      * Lyonel Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South, husband of Rhaenys
        * Issue, including Leo ‘Longthorn’ Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South, son of Rhaenys and Lyonel
          * House Tyrell



**Reynard II Reyne, Lord of Castamere, Master of Laws** (153-162 AC; 171-175 AC)

  * Princess Rhaena Targaryen, rider of Morning, wife of Reynard
    * **Robar Reyne, Lord of Castamere** , rider of Dreamfyre, son of Reynard and Rhaena; died in the Great Spring sickness
      * Princess Elaena Targaryen, rider of Moonfyre, wife of Robar
        * Issue



**Robar Reyne, Lord of Castamere, rider of Dreamfyre, the Lion-Knight, Master of Coin** (184-202 AC)

  * Princess Elaena Targaryen, rider of Moonfyre, wife of Robar
    * **Rogar Reyne, Lord of Castamere, rider of Morning** , son of Robar and Elaena (born 172)
      * Mya Rivers, daughter of Aegon IV, wife of Rogar (born 173)
        * Issue
    * Alysanne Reyne, daughter of Robar and Elaena (born 173)
      * Tristan Vance, heir of Wayfarer’s Rest, husband of Alysanne
        * House Vance
    * Myra Reyne, twin of Rhaena, daughter of Robar and Elaena (born 175)
      * Ser Nyles Rowan, heir of Goldengrove, grandson of Leo ‘Longthorn’ Tyrell, husband of Myra
        * House Rowan
    * Rhaena Reyne, twin of Myra, daughter of Robar and Elaena (born 175)
      * Ser Denys Marbrand, heir of Ashemark, husband of Rhaena (born 173)
        * House Marbrand
    * Robbart Reyne, twin of Reynard, son of Robar and Elaena; died in infancy (born 176)
    * Reynard Reyne, twin of Robbart, Lord of the Stoney Sept, son of Robar and Elaena (born 176)
      * Gwenys Rivers, daughter of Aegon IV, wife of Reynard
        * House Reyne of the Stoney Sept



**Rogar II Reyne, Lord of Castamere, rider of Morning**

  * Mya Rivers, daughter of Aegon IV, wife of Rogar
    * Rhaenya Reyne, daughter of Rogar and Mya (born 190 AC); died in the Great Spring Sickness along with her unborn child
      * Ser Lyonel Baratheon, heir of Storm’s End
    * Alysanne Reyne, daughter of Rogar and Mya (born 194 AC)
      * Lyonel Barathon, Lord of Storm’s End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands
        * House Baratheon
    * **Ser Robert Reyne, Lord of Castamere** , son of Rogar and Mya (born 198 AC); killed during the Storming of Starspike
      * Princess Daella Targaryen, wife of Ser Robert
        * Issue



**Robert Reyne, Lord of Castamere, the Sea-Lion**

  * Princess Daella Targaryen, wife of Ser Robert
    * **Ser Roger Reyne, Lord of Castamere, rider of Dreamfyre** (born 216 AC)
      * Princess Daenora Targaryen, rider of Moonfyre, wife of Ser Roger
        * Issue
    * Ellyn Reyne (born 218 AC)
      * Ser Tion Lannister, heir of Casterly Rock, husband of Ellyn; died in the Battle of Wendwater Bridge
      * Walderan Tarbeck, Lord of Tarbeck Hall, husband of Ellyn
    * Reynard Renye (born 224 AC)



**Roger II Reyne, Lord of Castamere, rider of Dreamfyre, the Red Lion**

  * Princess Daenora Targaryen, rider of Moonfyre, wife of Roger
    * Elaena Reyne, rider of Morning, daughter of Roger and Daenora (born 241)
      * Ser Baelor Hightower, heir of the Hightower and Oldtown, husband of Elaena
        * Aemon Hightower, son of Elaena and Baelor (born 258)
        * Alysanne Hightower, daughter of Elaena and Baelor (born 260)
          * Jason Mallister, Lord of Seagard, husband of Alysanne
    * Alysanne Reyne, daughter of Roger and Daenora (born 246)
      * Prince Doran Martell, heir of Sunspear, husband of Alysanne Reyne
        * House Martell
    * **Ser Robar Reyne, Lord of Castamere** , son of Roger and Daenora (born 249)
      * Jocelyn Baratheon, daughter of Lord Lyonel Baratheon (born 248)
        * Rhaenys Reyne, daughter of Robar and Jocelyn (born 271)
          * Willas Tyrell, heir of Highgarden
        * Rhaena Reyne, daughter of Robar and Jocelyn (born 275)
          * Bryce Caron, Lord of Nightsong
        * Roger Reyne, son of Robar and Jocelyn (born 277)
          * Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, wife of Roger
        * Reynard Reyne, son of Robar and Jocelyn
          * Myra Jordayne, heir of the Tor
        * Alyssa Reyne, daughter of Robar and Jocelyn (born 284)
          * Ser Harrold Hardyng, heir of the Eyrie
    * Rhaenya Reyne, daughter of Roger and Daenora (born 252)
      * Addam Marbrand, Lord of Ashemark, husband of Rhaenya
        * Martyn Marbrand, heir of Ashemark, son of Rhaenya and Addam (born 276)
  * Ser Reynard Reyne, Lord of the Castamere Guard, brother of Roger
    * Narha Otherys, daughter of a high-ranking Keyholder of the Iron Bank and Princess Rhae Targaryen, grandaughter of King Aegon IV’s bastard, Balerion Otherys, wife of Ser Reynard
      * Robert Reyne, Lord of the Hills, son of Reynard and Narha (born 241)
        * Myranda Lefford, daughter of Lord Lefford, wife of Robert
          * House Goldreyne
      * Balerion Reyne, son of Reynard and Narha (born 244); died in infancy
      * Rhaellys Reyne, daughter of Reynard and Narha (born 248)
        * Mace Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South, husband of Rhaellys
          * House Tyrell
      * Daella Reyne, daughter of Reynard and Narha (born 250)
        * Quenten Banefort, heir of the Banefort, husband of Daella
          * Aemma Banefort, daughter of Daella and Quenten (born 270)
          * Tyman Banefort, son of Daella and Quenten (born 274)
      * Laena Reyne, daughter of Reynard and Narha (born 252)
        * Tytos Blackwood, heir of Raventree Hall, husband of Laena
          * House Blackwood
      * Maekar Reyne, son of Reynard and Narha (born 258)
        * Alysanne Reyne, heiress of the Stoney Sept, his wife



  
  


**House Reyne of the Stoney Sept**

Reynard Reyne, Lord of the Stoney Sept

  * Gwenys Rivers, daughter of Aegon IV, wife of Reynard
    * Robar Reyne, son of Reynard and Gwenys (born 198)
      * Maegella Vance of Atranta, wife of Robar
        * Aryl Reyne, son of Robard and Maegella
          * Alysanne Reyne, daughter of Aryl
            * Maekar Reyne, husband of Alysanne
        * Mya Reyne, daughter of Robar and Maegella
        * Reynard Reyne, an Archmaester, son of Robar and Maegella
    * Karyl Reyne, son of Reynard and Gwenys; died in infancy
    * Lyra Reyne, daughter of Reynard and Gwenys
      * Jon Piper, Lord of Pinkmaiden, husband of Lyra
        * House Piper




End file.
